Is it Too Late?
by Omegaxis1
Summary: Tyson is beginning to realize his feelings for Hilary. Hilary is going to confess her feelings for Kai. Kai just might respond to Hilary's feelings. Is Tyson too late? Or can he still win Hilary's heart? TysonxHilaryxKai. Which pairing will win? TyHil or KaiHil? Read, Review, and Find Out. Contains side Chapters with foreshadowing of my Beyblade Project starring other characters.
1. Realization and Determination

**Omegaxis1: I have finally begun my Beyblade Project.**

**Tyson: Alright, can't wait to have a battle with someone.**

**Me: Um, Tyson. There's not going to be much Beyblading here.**

**Tyson: WHAT?**

**Me: Yeah, this story is a love triangle between you, Hilary, and Kai.**

**(At this, Tyson, Hilary, and even Kai, blushes)**

**Tyson: So...uh...do I win?**

**Me: The characters may be Tyson and Hilary, but that's ONLY because the story is involving you two the most.**

**Kai: So you mean...**

**Me: Yes, Kai, you still have a chance.**

**Hilary: Wait, what about me? Don't I get to choose?**

**Me: Of course you do. So who is it? Tyson or Kai?**

**Hilary: ...Never mind. just go with the story.**

**Me: Disclaimers.**

**Tyson: Omegaxis1 does not own Beyblade.**

**Me: Cause if I did, there would be more of the original Beyblade, and NO Metal Saga.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Realization and Determination

**Hilary POV:**

Hi, I'm Hilary Tachibana. I'm currently in my room after finishing up my homework.

It's been seven months since the final battle between Tyson and Brooklyn in the Justice 5 match ended.

And guess what the result was.

…You guessed it. Tyson won. Again. But it was a heartwarming victory, because that allowed the BBA to come back. And Brooklyn learned a valuable lesson.

Tyson and Brooklyn were just beyblading like normal at the end. No special moves, no tricks, just plain old-fashion beyblading. But in the end, Tyson's Dragoon had more spin than Brooklyn's Zeus did.

However, due to how little money the BBA had, the next world championship would be cancelled. That was a bit disappointing for everyone, but they all declared that the Justice 5 match was like the finals of a world championship and since Tyson had pulled another victory, he was declared the four time winning World Champion.

But the thing that shocked me was that Tyson wasn't acting like his usual self-centered, egotistical, jerk he usually does. Instead, he was being all calm and…well, _not _bragging.

I thought that maybe that Tyson was being impersonated, but when I tested my theory…well; let's just say it didn't end so well, for the both of us.

But Tyson has been acting weird, lately. Like _weird, _weird. He still eats like a pig and still beyblades too much, but not as much anymore. He had _actually _been arriving to school _on time_. _And_, he has been doing his _work_ a lot more, lately. I once more started thinking that this was not the _Tyson Granger _that I know.

The biggest change is the way he looks at me. I mean like, he sometimes stares at me whenever he thinks I'm not aware. I don't know why but it feels weird. There's something inside those brown eyes that I just can't decipher. Maybe it has something to do from the incident that happened about three months back, but I'll get to that later.

I guess I've changed as well, but more physically, than mentally. I've grown about an inch in height; my hair's gotten a bit longer. But best of all, my chest has grown a bit, now no one can _ever _make fun of my chest again. I'm now moving past a C-cup. Yeah, baby!

Kenny is still his usual self, tied to his computer with his beloved bit-beast, Dizzi. Apparently, Dizzi got damaged and had to get repaired after a Kenny accidentally dropped her into a pond before the 3rd world championship was announced and Kenny had to use a back-up laptop. Due to Dizzi being a bit-beast in a laptop, it took a long time to fix it without accidentally deleting her in the process. Dizzi was really upset at Kenny when she was repaired and Kenny had to apologize to her continuously for a whole week before she finally forgave him. Now, she is back and analyzing the new hard metal system and perfecting them, though it seemed like she'll need a lot more data.

Ray had gone back to China and began training for the next Beyblade competition. But from what I've heard, there seems to be something going on between him and Mariah.

Max had gone back to America to spend more time with his mom. But he seemed a bit too excited. It was only later that I found out that apparently, Max's parents are getting back together. That was so touching.

Daichi decided to go back to his hometown and tell everyone about the battles he's been through. He seems to have also matured from the events of the Justice 5 match. But just a _little _bit.

And Kai…he's still around here somewhere, still being all mysterious and cool.

Truth be told, I have a huge crush on Kai, maybe even love. If you had seen all of the moments that we shared together, you could see that we definitely cared for each other. I could have an entire _list _of all the moments we shared together.

But I just don't know how to tell him.

What if he rejects me? I don't know if my heart could take that.

What if he just sees me as a friend or a sister? Then things would _never _be the same between us again.

These thoughts keep haunting my brain and making me too scared to go out and admit my feelings. But if I keep waiting, I may never get the chance. Or _worse, _he could be taken?

That's it. No more waiting. I am going to take a chance.

The next time I see Kai, I'm going to confess. I have to brace myself for the worst, but I can still hold onto a shard of hope that maybe, _just maybe_, he feels that same way.

Well, it's getting late, I better get to sleep.

As I drift to sleep, I whisper to myself before I enter my dreams.

"Oh Kai…"

* * *

**Tyson POV:**

Tyson Granger is the name. Four time Beyblading World Champ. Right now, I'm outside the dojo doing some stargazing.

I am going through a real problem. Usually, my problems consists of beyblade, food, or sleep. But now I have a new problem. I guess if you think about it, it's always been a problem before for me, but it's different.

It's about Hilary.

Yeah, Hilary has always been a problem with me before, with how she is constantly nagging me, hits me, throws water when I'm trying to sleep, and always acts like a know-it-all.

But as I said before, it's different from before.

Lately, I don't know how, but I feel like she had changed; physically and mentally. I don't how, but the biggest thing to have changed was that she had magically sprouted breasts.

I hit my head on the wooden wall to get the perverted though out of my head.

"OOOOWWWW…that hurt," I say as I clutch my head and rub the spot I banged my head on.

But the main concern is that she seems to look…look…look…so beautiful. I have never seen someone look even _nearly _as pretty as her. When did I start to look at her _that_ way?

And I've noticed how strong and independent she is. But then again, all the other girls that I'm friends with are also strong and independent. But then again, they're beybladers. They're supposed to be strong. But Hilary _isn't _a 'blader_._

Now that I think about, Hilary has always, _always_, been with us after I had saved her from those thugs from Team Psykick. After that, Hilary worked hard to help us get strong with all the training schedules she made for us even though she wasn't a 'blader herself.

This also reminds me of how I have always been mean to her from all our arguments when she was just trying to help. Man, what a jerk I've been.

"But…why am I starting to realize all this _now_?" I ask myself.

Could it be that I started to notice after that incident that happened between us three months ago?

I thought about it while.

"No…that incident was just the breaking point, I've probably always known, but I just never bothered to understand it until now. Mostly because I had always had major problems like saving the world, helping a friend in need, or just thinking about beyblading tournaments."

Now that my head isn't filled with those thoughts, I probably just had time to think. Actually, I've even been doing _well _at school. I now have a 'B' average in class.

But, back to my main concern. What is this that I feel for Hilary? I mean, just by being near her, I feel at ease. In all of my battles, she always cheered the loudest, or got worried whenever I was in trouble, or even jump out of joy whenever I win a battle. After I defeated Zeo, during my second world championship, she even hugged me. She never did any of that with the others, just me. Somehow, that makes me feel special.

Maybe I should ask Hiro for advice? But I better keep calm, and make sure that he doesn't get too suspicious. I have to make sure that he doesn't think that it's me I'm talking about. I better get the whole "It's not for me, but my friend" story straight and be ready for anything.

I yawn.

"I better get some sleep" I say to myself before heading of to bed.

* * *

**Omegaxis: So, how was this chapter.**

**Kai: I wasn't even in it.**

**Me: As I've said before, Kai. This story revolves more around their feelings.**

**Kai: But, you're basically implying that Tyson won.**

**Me: No I didn't. Your feelings are thrown into the bay a little later.**

**Tyson: Yeah, Kai. Chill out.**

**Hilary: I really wonder what's going to happen.**

**Me: Stay tuned.**


	2. Hiro's Advice and Regret

**Alright, I have posted the second chapter. Have I kept you guys waiting?**

**If I have, then I apologize.**

**I had some classes to do in college and had to work on my Megaman story.**

**You all understand right? Either way, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hiro's Advice and Regret

**Normal POV:**

The alarm went off at 8 AM. A tired hand exited its covers in an attempt to shut off the annoying sound. After three failed attempts, the navy haired beyblader got up so that he could see where it was. He soon realized that it wasn't next to him, but across the room.

Groaning, Tyson got and finally turn the so-called 'screeching birds' off. Relief washed over him from the silence soon presented. He then went to get ready and have his 5-course breakfast. It was a generous reduction from his usual 10-course meal.

After having his meal, the champ went to find his grandfather. He found him doing some morning kendo training.

"Hey, Grandpa," Tyson called.

"Yo, homedog. What you be playin'?" typical Grandpa to try to act all hip and young in vain.

"Have you seen Hiro?" Tyson asked.

"Oh. Hiro be out there talking to Mr. Dickenson. I think it's got somethin' to do with that spinning top game o' yours," Granda answered.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Grandpa," Tyson said before running off.

"Hey! Don't forget that you gotta pick up them groceries," Grandpa yelled after.

Though Tyson didn't hear any of it as he was too busy running of to find Hiro.

* * *

**Tyson POV:**

Oh man, I gotta go find Hiro. But I have to be calm when I find him. Hiro is really smart and can usually spot a lie from a light-year.

Hmm, Mr. Dickenson's BBA HQ should be about a mile from here. I can make it there if I speed up a bit.

_10 minutes later…_

Haaaaah…haaaah…haaaaa…

Man, I hate running. And it doesn't help the fact that _every _kid in the neighborhood keeps trying to challenge me to a beybattle.

Sheesh. Before I would've happily accepted them, but now I've got more important things to do. Like trying to get through this building that the BBA managed to build from the money they earned. It's about 5 stories high now. And get past the guards; though most let me through cause they knew who I am. Who doesn't?

Hey! There's Hro. It looks like he's talking to someone in front of a water dispenser, but I don't really care.

"Hiroooo," I called out.

My brother turned around and saw me. I know it's a bit childlike, but I can't help but hug him after I run up to him. Hiro couldn't help but laugh at my behavior.

"Alright, Tyson, that's enough. I'm having an important meeting with Mr. Dickenson," Hiro said.

I see then that the man Hiro was talking to was none other than Mr. Dickenson.

"Hey, Mr. D."

"Hello, Tyson, my boy. What are you up to right now?" he asks.

"Well, I wanted to talk to Hiro about something I had heard from my friends," I answer.

Hiro raises his eyebrow slightly in curiosity.

"Oh, very well. I am merely telling your brother that we will be able to hold the World Championships in about a year," Mr. D explained.

Wait. Pause. Rewind. The next World Championship is gonna restart in a year. That's GREAT. I couldn't help myself and started to talk about random tournament things that I couldn't even understand myself from the excitement.

Although the excitement had ended when Hiro knocked me upside the head. Man he sure packs a wallop. The only one that had punched me that hard in my life was…

Hilary.

The reminder had brought me back to my senses as I remember what I came here for in the first place.

When I looked back to my brother and Mr. D. they had shook hands, signaling that their meeting was over.

Hiro and I began to walk out the building and he decided to begin the conversation.

"So Tyson, what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

Okay, Tyson Granger, do not panic. Just ask him about your thoughts while not letting him know it's about you. No pressure.

"Umm…well, it's about one my friends, I refuse to say who, though," I began.

"Go on," Hiro ushered me while having a look of suspicion in his eyes.

Damn it Hiro. Stop being so smart and perceptive and just let me go along with my plan and not have you ruin it. Okay!

"…well you see. I don't understand much about what they were talking about, but it sound like it involved a girl…"

"Do you know her name?" Hiro questioned me.

Hilary. But there is no way in hell I'm going to tell you that.

"Can't say, didn't hear much. But the thing is, he says that lately he's been feeling something weird towards this girl. Something like how she made him special at times and such and such," I mumbled the last bit.

Hiro certainly wasted no time answering.

"So he's in love," he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HILARY!

It took every ounce of strength in my body not to shout those words out and mess up my plan. But there was, is, absolutely no way that I, Tyson Granger, am in love with her, Hilary Tachibana.

"But, he always acts like a jerk to her a lot. And they always get into fights," I try to deny.

Is it just me, or is this starting to sound like me and Hilary a bit too much?

"Well maybe they argue so much as a mean of hiding their own feelings. They feel as if that is their only means of talking to them. Because they fear rejection, they try to act differently so that they can still maintain a friendship and not ruin it or make things uncomfortable," Hiro explained.

Why on earth does that sound so wrong yet so right at the same time?

I try to conceal my understanding by bursting out laughing.

"Hahahahaha, no way. Hahah, there's no way that _he_ could be in love with _her_?"

"I thought that you didn't know who the girl was?"

Damn it. I forgot that I said that I didn't know who the girl was.

"Well…I, uh…just remembered. And there's no way that they could be in love," I stated.

"Well, you just came here for my opinion, and that's what I gave. So I'm guessing we're done here, right?" Hiro asked.

"Oh yeah, we're done. Thanks for the advice"

"Oh and Tyson"

"Yeah."

"Grandpa wanted some grocery shopping done. And since I'm too busy with something at work, I think you can handle it, right?"

Oh shit. He's trying to pass the chores onto me. I better say somethi-

"Knew I could count on you, bro" Hiro said before I could do anything as he patted my shoulder and started to walk away.

Great, now I have to do the shopping. Man, I hate him.

But now I wonder.

Is what he said the truth?

Am I really in love with Hilary? Is she in love with me?

But if that's true, then why? Why would I-

"Oh, I forgot to mention something, Tyson" my brother, whom I now hated, interrupted.

"What is it?"

I looked and saw a smirk on his face as he winked at me before saying, "Good luck with Hilary"

Then he walked away.

…

…

… Did I mention that I hate him?

* * *

**Hilary POV:**

Oh my god. Where is he?

He's not at the beach, the forest, or anywhere that has a place to practice Beyblade at. So where, in god's name, is Kai at?

Man, I have been looking everywhere and I still can't find him.

I did see Tyson though a while ago. He was going to the BBA HQ. I figured that maybe he wanted to find out when the next Championship will be. Typical Tyson.

Either way, I have to find Kai now before I start getting cold feet again. I definitely know that I will if I don't find him soon. I can already feel my inner strength fading awa-

CRASH!

"Owww," I groan.

Who did I just crash into? Felt like I hit a brick wall.

I look up and see Hiro looking down at me.

"Hilary, are you alright?" he asks concerned.

I have to admit, Kai might be the cutest boy I've ever met, but Hiro might make a close second. Either him or Tyson.

Wait! Did I just describe Tyson as cute! God, I must have gotten a concussion.

"Hilary…you okay?" Hiro repeated. He holds his hand out for me to hold on to get up.

I snap out of my thoughts, "Oh yeah, Hiro. I'm fine," as I take his hand and get up.

"So…what are you doing here? Are you looking for Tyson?" he asks having a strange glint in his eyes.

Why does the look in his eyes make me feel uncomfortable?

"Umm, no actually. I was looking for Kai. Have you seen him?"

The glint in his eyes disappears, "No, I haven't. There's no Beyblade practice today, after all. Any reasons as to why you're looking for him?"

I could feel the blood start to rush in my face and I pray that he doesn't notice them, "No, no, no. No reason at all. I just wanted to find him so that we could hang out or something"

"Hmm, okay. By the way, how are things between you and Tyson lately?" he asks.

This makes my blood return to normal as I think about what he just told me.

"The same, I guess. Actually, there's been an improvement. We don't argue as much as we did before and can even hold up a decent conversation," I answer.

"Good. I guess after being able to hold onto your friendship after _that _incident, it's not surprising that there's an improvement"

At the mention of _that_ incident brought great wave of sadness over me. I try not to recall the very incident that had nearly ruined the friendship that Tyson and I have.

"Yeah…are you still upset about it?" I ask fearing the answer.

"No, the fact that everything is alright between you two, there's nothing for me to be upset over," Hiro answered.

Whew…now I feel relieved.

"Anyway, I have some work to do, so I hope that you find Kai, Hilary," Hiro says waving goodbye.

"Okay, see you later, Hiro," I wave back.

After that talk, my confidence somehow got renewed. Now I have to find Kai.

Here I come, Kai. And once I find you, I am going to tell you how I feel.

* * *

**Hiro POV:**

What have I done?

I have just encouraged my little brother into figuring out that he likes Hilary only to find out now that she likes Kai.

I don't know how this will turn out. Especially with Kai. No one knows how he feels about Hilary. He could reject Hilary or he might accept them. No one knows, maybe not even Kai, himself.

Now what about Tyson? Tyson has never loved anyone in his life as more than just a friend or family. The thing he loves is Beyblade. To be rejected by a girl he fell in love with is something completely new, and would probably crush him.

Should I try to stop it?

…

…

…

… No, Tyson can handle it. He is not the same kid I left behind all those years ago. He has become a strong young man. Whatever problem he faces, I'm sure that he can handle them.

Everything will turn out alright.

I hope…

* * *

**That's the new chapter. How was it?**

**Tell me what you felt about the chapter in your reviews.**

**Any advice and corrections needed will also be mostly appreciated.**

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review now that you are done.**


	3. When Did I Fall In Love?

**The new chapter is out. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**I wanted to post it later but I decided to bring it out early.**

**Either way, this is one of the climax of the story.**

**Also, guess who makes an appearance here.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: When I Fall In Love?

**Normal POV:**

At the local hospital, there is a certain patient there that has been there for over two years now. This patient is mentally unstable and always has a tendency of laughing insanely whenever he is awake.

In room 213 is where that patient lives. He has brown hair and brown eyes, but currently, they were closed as he is asleep. But even though he sleeps, there are dark bags under his eyes indicating that he hadn't earned much of them.

This patient is none other than Wyatt Smith. He was a boy who deeply admired Kai and desired to be a part of his team. However, due to Kai always giving him the cold shoulder caused Wyatt to want to prove himself to Kai. He joined Team Psykick and used the Cyber Bit-Beast known as Cyber Dranzer. But that was how he sealed his fate. The power from Cyber Dranzer was too great for Wyatt to control and nearly lost his life.

But he survived. But even though Wyatt lived, it didn't mean he was well. The power had shattered his mind and he is now considered 'permanently' insane.

Wyatt currently has one visitor. That visitor is the one that had indirectly caused him to go insane and he always visits with the wish to see Wyatt get better. It was a certain dual-haired Beyblader.

His name is Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

**Kai's POV:**

Wyatt…

Every time I come here, I keep praying that I would see you back to normal. But everytime I come, you're either laughing insanely or asleep.

You've been here for more than two years, almost three. And still there has been no change from you. The only thing that changed is your appearance.

It's all my fault. All you wanted to do was to be acknowledged by me and all I did was turn my back on you. That Cyber Bit-Beast nearly killed you and you would have died had we not gotten you to the hospital in time. But even though the doctors managed to save your life, the couldn't save your sanity.

"Excuse me sir, but visiting hours is almost over" a nurse told me as it was beginning to get dark outside.

All I could do was nod and look at Wyatt one last time before leaving.

"Please get better…Wyatt."

As I leave the hospital, I notice a girl wearing a similar outfit as the uniform that Wyatt and I once wore when we went to that all-boys school, Whitford Prep. She has long flowing hair that is the same color as Max's and her eyes seem to hold my attention for a second.

Those eyes…they look just like Wyatt's.

But they seem to hold an empty and cold feeling to them.

Whatever, I don't care.

Now that I've left the hospital, the pain and guilt that I felt just a while ago seem to be fading slowly. It always happens like this. Anytime that I feel emotional pain they always fade away quickly. And I know why.

I slowly reach my pocket and take out my 'blade. I stare at my Beyblade, King Dranzer Metal Spiral. I know that Dranzer is the reason that the pain goes away. It's because he always absorbs it from me. But I don't mind, I never liked dealing with emotional pain, so I'm grateful that Dranzer takes them away. Dranzer never liked to see me get hurt.

And to think, I had once abandoned him. All for power, power from the Bit-Beast known as Black Dranzer. The very memory of it makes me sick to my stomach. I had betrayed my friends and Dranzer for that vile Bit-Beast's power. I was a fool. But even after all that, all of them still welcomed me back with open arms.

Dranzer, Ray, Max, Kenny…and Tyson. They had seen me at my worst and still thought of me as a friend, for that I am eternally grateful. Even the other 'bladers in the world had seen what I had done and still forgave me.

The only ones to not have seen it were Daichi…and Hilary.

Hilary…she is the only girl that I have ever interacted with. I can tell that she has a crush on me, but I don't know if I feel the same. We have had moments together, and she is the only one that I seem to listen to whenever the others can't. But that doesn't mean that I _feel _something for her, right?

I don't know. The only thing that can relate to the term 'love' is Beyblade, Dranzer, and my friends. But I don't know if I am 'in love' with a girl, let alone Hilary.

I hope that she doesn't suddenly confess her feelings to me, because I won't know how to respond. And that, in turn, will only hurt her.

"KAI" a voice called out.

I turn and I see the very person I had hoped not to see.

* * *

**Tyson POV:**

Man. I hate Hiro so much right now.

He forced his chores on me, ruined my 'Hilary problem' plan, and now tells me to pick up some Beyblade parts from the store. And it's starting to getting dark outside.

The worst part was when I had to pick up the groceries, there was an old lady that kept smacking me with her bag for the last frozen ham that I needed. Luckily, I still managed to get it in the end. Ha!

Now when I get home, I'm gonna get an earful from Grandpa.

"KAI" I hear a voice call out.

Huh? That sounds like…Hilary.

* * *

**Hilary POV:**

Finally. I finally found him.

Man, it sure took a while, with me running all over town. I'm practically out of breath.

But, as soon as I spotted him, I used the last amount of breath to cry out his name.

"KAI"

He turned and saw me. His face is still unreadable as always.

He could probably tell that I'm tired, so he waits to let me catch my breath. It took a few minutes, but I finally caught my second wind.

But before I could say anything, Kai spoke first.

"Why are you here?"

My heart is starting to beat at a 100 miles a minute. I could hear it. My face is now flushed and my palms are starting to get sweaty. Come on, Hilary. Suck it up.

"Umm…yeah, you see, I-uh-"

"Please calm down first, then talk" he interrupted.

I take a deep breath, before talking again, "Kai, there's something I wanted to tell you."

At this, he raised his right eyebrow slightly in interest. His silence is a sign for me to continue on.

Okay, Hilary Tachibaba, it's now or never.

"The truth is Kai…" I take one more deep breath.

"I am in love with you."

Silence. That is what fills the deserted park we are in. But the wind was blowing and the leaves were being carried with it.

I don't know what's going through Kai's head right now. But his facial expression didn't change in the slightest.

I suddenly feel hurt as I feel my heart slowly break. I know what he's going to say. I can already feel the tears threatening to fall. I turn around and was about to run away. I just want to crawl under a rock in the darkest corner of the universe and just die.

Suddenly, a hand grasps my wrist firmly, yet gently. I turn and see Kai's light amethyst eyes.

"Hilary…" he says with a soft gaze.

The tears were starting to spill from my eyes as I try to escape his grip. But he still holds on.

"Hilary… I don't know what to say…"

"Just say it, Kai. Reject me and get it over with," I didn't mean to yell that. Kai slowly released his grip on me and stepped back.

"Hilary, the truth is that I'm not sure of how I feel about you. I do care about you, but I'm not sure if that can be considered 'love'. You see, I'm not sure of my feelings for you. So what I'm trying to say is… I need more time to figure things out."

These words, although not requiting my feelings, were still rekindling the pieces of my heart and slowly sewing them together. I rub away my tears and take his hands into mine.

"I get it Kai, I do. Then, how about we try to see where things go from here. Let's try to go on a date or two and see if things will work out. So, please... give me a chance?"

Our eyes met and I don't know for long it lasted, but we eventually broke away and I saw a smile appear on Kai's face. It's a 'once in a blue moon' moments, because Kai hardly ever smiles for real.

"Aright, let's give it a try. But we can't tell the others about it. No telling how they'll react. Especially Tyson," Kai stated.

I giggle at the thought. Tyson _would _probably overreact. But I'm sure he'll come along eventually. I finally see a ray of hope. I finally know that I do have a chance to be with Kai. So I can't waste just sit around and waste it.

I then hear some rustling in the bushes, but I don't really care. And I don't think Kai noticed it, either.

* * *

**Tyson POV:**

I shouldn't care.

I shouldn't care.

I shouldn't care.

I shouldn't care.

I shouldn't care.

No. I DON'T CARE.

I don't care.

I don't care.

I don't care.

I don't care that Hilary is actually in love with Kai. I don't care that Kai also has feelings for her. I don't care if they are now boyfriend and girlfriend.

I DON'T CARE.

But if I don't care… why do feel like crying?

"Scratch that. Why _am _I crying?" I say as I suddenly feel the tears roll down my cheeks.

Never before had I ever felt like this for anyone. And I have never felt this much pain in my life either.

This constricting feeling in my chest or this agonizing burn or sudden feeling of complete helplessness.

For once in my life, I feel like giving up. Me, Tyson Granger, give up. Those words should only exist in the same sentence if it had the opposite meaning.

I now wonder. When did I feel this way?

When did I suddenly have this desire?

When did my heart start to yearn for another?

"… When did I fall in love Hilary?" I say as I finally reach home.

* * *

**To those who are thinking, 'Wyatt is dead. He died in the Japanese version'.**

**Well, I say, he's not. He will one day have an important role in the future.**

**The girl will also be important for the future. But I won't answer questions as to how.**

**I really hope I got Kai's personality right.**

**Poor Tyson, I feel really bad about writing this.**

**If any of you thought that this was the end, then you're WRONG.**

**This is just what the story summary described.**

**Stay Tuned for the next chapter.**

**But, before that happens, REVIEW.**

**There's a button right below here that you press after you write something down.**


	4. KaiHil's Date, Tyson's Hate

**I am so sorry for the LONG delay in update.**

**As I had previously stated, I will not update until I finish my Megaman story.**

**I did finish the story earlier, but I needed to get started on the chapter again.**

**Now I'm FINALLY back. I promise that I'll update more regularly.**

**The HIATUS is OVER!**

* * *

Chapter 4: KaiHil's Date, Tyson's Hate

**Kai POV:**

It's been over a week since Hilary confessed her feelings to me. To be honest, I didn't even understand what to do from there. I felt all these questions running through my head the moment Hilary confessed.

Why do you love me?

What is it about me that you love?

When did your love for me begin?

And so much more. I wanted to know all these answers, but the moment I saw her tears, my body seemed to react on its own and I grabbed her wrist. I couldn't explain the sensation that overwhelmed me. Never in my life did I ever feel such a thing.

I tried to explain to her about my answer, but I felt like nothing I said would work to help her. In fact, I didn't know what I was talking about myself. But all in all, I needed more time to figure out my feelings.

Hilary seemed to be satisfied with the answer I had given her and asked to let me give her a chance. I had heard that the more time you spend with someone of the opposite gender, the more fond you grow of them. So maybe that was what I needed to do.

But one thing worried me, it was the fact that others would disapprove of our new _relationship_, so I needed to keep it a secret. I also couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched, but I couldn't really focus on the feeling at the moment.

Although, even though we are currently _dating_, I haven't taken her on a date at all. Maybe I should do it now…

I dialed Hilary's number on my cell phone and waited for her to pick up. It's strange how I own a phone, yet hardly ever use it. It seemed like such a waste of money until now.

"_Hello, Kai?" _Hilary's voice was heard through the phone as she picked up.

"Yes, Hilary, it's me," It's strange, but for some reason it got really hard for me to form the right words to ask her out. Is this what other guys go though when asking a girl out?

"_Hey, what's up? I haven't seen you since the last Beyblade practice," _Hilary asked. I recall the memory of the last training session. Tyson was quite out of it for some reason. He could barely keep his focus on 'blading. I couldn't help but feel that something… changed inside Tyson. But I never found out what it is.

"I was calling because… I wanted to know if you were free this evening,"

Hilary seemed to be silent for a few seconds before she finally answered, _"Um, yeah… why?"_

"I just wanted see if you were free so that you and I could hang out together… just the two us," Wow, I really sound odd. I usually don't talk like this, but then again, I've hardly ever talked, let alone been in a relationship with a girl before. So I guess this might be natural.

* * *

**Hilary POV:**

Oh my god! Is Kai asking what I think he's asking? Is 'The Kai Hiwatari' asking me out on a date? I feel like I could die from the happiness I'm feeling right now. But I had better answer quickly, or Kai might think something's off.

"Sure, of course. Where do you want go?" I ask. I eagerly wait to what he says.

"_How about the mall? I need to pick up some equipment for practice there, anyways," _Kai replied. I can't believe that a guy asked me if they could go to the mall. Usually it's the other way, but Kai said that he needed new equipment, so I guess he has errands as well. But I can still have that date.

"Alright, how does 5 sound to you?" I ask. I looked at the clock, reading 4:33 PM.

"That will work. I'll pick you up then. Bye."

"Bye," as we both hung up. I eagerly get ready for my date.

* * *

**Tyson POV:**

It's been an entire week since I overheard the confession. An entire week filled with pain. I couldn't even concentrate on anything. I seem to lose my appetite and hardly touch my food, I could hardly get any sleep, and I can't even get my head into Beyblade. Grandpa and Hiro are really concerned about me.

The last Beyblade practice went horribly. I couldn't even keep up with Daichi anymore. And when I tried against Kai, I lost the match the moment I launched Dragoon. Man, I'm even slacking off on school, just like before. But now, it feels worse.

All I can do right now is train. I have to regain control of Dragoon again. I lost the girl I love, but I can't lose Beyblade too. 'Cause right now… it feels like it's all I have left.

* * *

**Hiro POV:**

I watch Tyson trying to practice Beyblade, but he's having a difficult time. I don't know exactly what happened, but I can guess…

Tyson must know about Hilary's feelings for Kai. That's the only explanation I have for it.

Damn it. Tyson's my little brother, and yet, all I've done is cause him pain and misery. It's just like when I had left him. He was heartbroken to see me leave. After all, I was his hero.

But now, I've caused even more suffering for him. Why did I even open my mouth? Why did I encourage Tyson to try and pursue a relationship with Hilary, who loved Kai?

I really _am _the worst big brother in existence.

"Dragoon, come back," I heard Tyson yell as he chased the 'blade that was spinning away.

I remember Kenny telling me that Dragoon acted like that when it was first upgraded into the Hard Metal System. I guess Tyson is back to square one with the system.

But for some reason, I couldn't help but have a foreboding feeling. I really hope I'm just imagining things.

* * *

**Hilary POV:**

It's finally happening. I am finally on a date with the man I love. On a date, people usually talk each other about ourselves, but Kai doesn't seem interested in talking about himself. More like, he would prefer not to talk about it. A shame, really, cause I wanted to get to know him better.

While we were shopping, Kai immediately went to the nearest Beyblade store to pick up some parts. No doubt to train.

Sigh.

Even in dates, Kai is still thinking about Beyblade, but I guess it can't be helped. Beyblade is a part of everyone's life nowadays.

Everyone's but my own. Well, not directly, anyway.

Now that I think about it, I have never actually 'bladed anyone my entire life, despite the years I hung out with the greatest 'bladers in the world and a Beyblade genius. I'm always the cheerleader. I wish I could Beyblade once in a while. But the last time I did that, everyone nearly died in a bus accident. Tyson banned me from even touching a _launcher_. I know that I'm terrible, but I just need practice.

Hmm… maybe Kai can teach me?

"Hey, umm, Kai?" I called as we were having our meal.

"Hmm?" Kai responded with his usual response as his ate his burger.

"I was thinking…" C'mon Hilary, you already confessed your love for him, so asking him to teach you how to Beyblade should a piece of cake.

"Well, I've been meaning to ask for a while, now, but…" Why is this so hard?

"What is it, Hilary?" Kai asked.

"Okay, now I can't hold back, "Kai, can you teach me how to 'blade?"

Kai looked the same as he usually does, but his eyes soon widened slightly. I guess Kai wasn't expecting that.

* * *

**Kai POV:**

Did Hilary just ask me to teach her to how to Beyblade? I've never really taught anyone how to 'blade before.

… Well, that's not entirely true.

Someone DID ask me to teach them.

Wyatt.

Now that I think about it, if I had just taken him under my wing, then he wouldn't have done what he did.

But those two situations are completely different. We don't have people trying to go after our Beyblades or out Bit-Beasts anymore.

Hmm… maybe I _should _teach her. I mean, she _has _been watching our battles for a long time. Not to mention that she's as physically fit as the rest of us. She had even trained alongside me and the others back when we training to regain control of out Bit-Beast.

"Alright. I'll teach you," I said with confidence.

"REALLY!?" Hilary shouted, standing up abruptly. People are already staring at us now, I bet. Hilary seems to blush and looked at her surroundings. Yep, people are staring.

"S-sorry," Hilary apologized as she sat back down, blushing really hard.

I have to hold back the urge to laugh a little from seeing that. Hilary isn't like the other girls I've met. She has this different… _aura_ around her. She tries to understand anything that she doesn't get. I remember Kenny once telling me how Hilary never understood the meaning of Beyblading back then, before I met her. But she's been trying as hard as the rest of us.

… She really _is _one-of-a-kind…

_Ba-Dup_

What was that? What did I feel just now? Was that my… heart?

Is this what people mean by saying that your heart skips a beat when thinking about a girl you like?

Does that mean that I… actually _feel _something for Hilary?

Maybe… I do…

I never felt this way before… maybe this is what it means… my first love, huh…

I better take Hilary back home. It's getting quite late. I never knew that I'd spend so much time hanging out with Hilary like this. Time flies when you're having fun, as they say.

* * *

**Tyson POV:**

I REALLY HATE RUNNING!

I have been chasing Dragoon for hours to no end. How does it even DO that? It acts like it's playing with me. I honestly don't have time for this. I am exhausted, hungry, and grouchy as hell right now.

Dragoon is hopping around in front of me. Why does it do that all the time?

"Well, I've had it. I'm taking you down, Dragoon. HHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I yelled out before I lunged at the Beyblade and caught it in my hand. There, now I've got it.

"YEAH! TAKE THAT, DRAGOON!" I gave out a victory cry.

It's gotten really late. I better get back home again. Sheesh, I need a shower, considering all the running, plowing, and crashing I've done now.

Now I've gotta run again. Man, I've gone pretty far.

But even though I managed to get distracted for a while, I'm back to remembering Hilary and Kai again.

"DAMMIT, TYSON! GET OVER IT ALREADY!" I shout out.

Hilary is just ONE girl. There are MILLIONS of girls out there that are smarter, prettier, and even like Beyblading as much as me. So WHY did I have to fall for HER of all people?

You know what? Hilary can be with whoever she wants to. I don't care. I am over her already.

I am moving on. I no longer ca-

I stop.

I see something that makes my blood freeze.

Is that…

* * *

**Hilary POV:**

The walk home felt great. But I wish Kai would talk to me more. I'm supposed to be his girlfriend… heh, his girlfriend. I'm Kai's girlfriend. I like the sound of that. Maybe one day, we'll be-WHOAH!

Maybe I shouldn't get so ahead of myself. Besides, I don't think that Kai feels that way about me yet.

… Looks like the walks over, and so has my amazing date with Kai.

"Thanks for walking me home, Kai," I say as we reach my house's doorstep.

But when I looked at Kai again, I noticed that he had a strange look in his eyes, like he was trying to contemplate something.

"Kai?"

* * *

**Kai POV:**

What is this?

I can't understand why I am feeling so agitated right now.

This walk home felt fine at first, but now I can't help but feel all strange.

Why?

Is it Hilary? Is she making me feel this way?

What do I feel for her? I have to know.

But how?

"Kai?" I look at Hilary and see her eyes filled with concern.

Something about those eyes just drew me in. I could feel my body temperature rising, and my breathing became estrange. I just continued to look into her eyes as my face inched closer to hers.

* * *

**Hilary POV:**

I can't believe it. He's gonna… he really is… this is a dream come true…

Kai is really going to kiss me.

"Kai…" I whisper as I slowly close my eyes and feel his lips on my own.

I feel a rush of emotions fill me. I feel so safe with him, like any of my problems can't hurt me as long as I'm with him.

I wish that time would stop right here.

_Tink tink_

That sounded like a Beyblade hitting the ground, but I really don't care.

This was my very first date. This was my first date with Kai. And this was my first kiss.

This probably the greatest day, and date, of my life. I feel like I can die with no regrets.

* * *

**Tyson POV:**

Again.

I had to have caught the moment something big happened.

Before, it was witnessing Hilary confess to Kai.

Now…

Witnessing Kai kiss Hilary…

I think I dropped Dragoon, which to me, is the same as letting your soul fall…

But that's how I feel right now…

I feel as if my soul has fallen into an abyss of darkness, filled with despair…

WHY!?

I JUST SAID THAT I'M OVER HILARY, THAT I NO LONGER HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER.

So why does it hurt like before…?

No…

It's not the same as before…

The pain in my heart is there, but there this burning sensation as well now…

This feeling… its hatred…

I hate them…

Kai… Hilary… I hate them both…

I hate Kai for stealing the girl I love. I hate him for being the one that Hilary chose over me. I hate how he holds the heart of the girl that I ended up giving mine to.

I hate Hilary for choosing Kai over me. I hate how she had stomped over my heart like dirt. I hate all the memories that we shared together. I hate how I she'll never return my feelings.

But most of all… I hate myself…

I was the one that had always acted oblivious to my own feelings. I'm the one that had always acted like a jerk to Hilary. I always let my pride take over and hurt her. I always let my ego get too big and get all high and mighty against everyone, even Kai.

But the reason I hate myself the most… is because I hate Kai and Hilary…

How could I hate them? They're my closest friends. Kai is not just my ultimate rival, he's also my best friend. He is the reason I try to get better at Beyblade all the time. It was because of our first meeting that I asked Dragoon for help, and our rivalry started. He had always inspired me to get better and never underestimate others.

Hilary… I love her. She is more than just my friend. She's also the very reason Dragoon is with me today. The other Bit-Beasts too. Because of her, we had mastered our Beyblades from back then and beat Team Psykick that time. She was the glue that held the BladeBreakers together back then. If it wasn't for her, the team would've broken up, and probably on bad terms.

So how could I hate them?

I don't know what to do anymore. I can't let go of my feelings for Hilary, but she's with Kai.

What should I do?

Should I keep holding these feelings in and always look at Kai and Hilary with resentment and jealousy?

Or…

Should I…

* * *

**There it is. How was it?**

**Tell me what you thought about Kai, cause I had MAJOR trouble with him.**

**Tyson is going through the same thing as the last chapter, but there's definitely something different.**

**The next chapter will be another climax. Be ready.**

**Again, I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope that you can forgive me.**


	5. Expected Action, Unexpected Reaction

**The new chapter is here.**

**This is the chapter where something... unexpected happens.**

**Check it out and review back to me.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Expected Action, Unexpected Reaction

**Tyson POV:**

If I had any thought that my slump couldn't get any worse, I thought wrong. I can't even _touch _Dragoon anymore. I just leave it lying on my desk.

I… I can't believe that losing the love of my life has caused me to practically give up on the sport that I grew up with. I'm scared that if I launch Dragoon in my mental state, it'll be even worse than before.

In fact… I saw Dragoon in a dream last night. He was… angry, and at me no less. Dragoon and I fought so many battles together, that now I'm scared that he'll abandon me… just like dad did… and Hiro too from back then…

"Tyson, are you still asleep?" I hear my brother outside my door as he knocked on it, "C'mon, it's already past three, and we have practice as well."

I hear the door open and Hiro's footsteps coming closer to my bed.

"Tyson, what's the matter with you? It's been almost two weeks since we talked to each other and you've been in a slump ever since. Is something wrong? You can tell me your problems, you know."

All I could do was lie on my bed in silence.

"This is something I expect from Kai, Tyson, not you."

At the mention of Kai's name, I could feel every muscle in me tighten. Hiro was silent after that, possibly from seeing my reaction.

"Well… if you aren't feeling well, I'll just cancel today's practice. Is that okay with you?" He expected me to answer, but all he got was silence.

With that, he left.

* * *

**Hiro POV:**

Well, I basically crushed my little brother's spirit into billions of pieces thanks to my stupid mouth. It's obvious that my foreboding feelings are right again.

Why the _hell_ did I not listen to it? I must be getting rusty.

Well, not like it matters. Tyson is basically locking himself in his room, trying to figure out his feelings, and he can't even trust me with his problems, like he did before. And look what my advice got him into.

Sigh.

"Umm… Hiro…" I hear a voice and look to see Kenny, with a worried expression on his face. Daichi was right next to him.

"What is it, Kenny?"

"Well, it's just that, um…"

"We wanna know what the deal is with Tyson?" Daichi asked for Kenny.

"That's right. What in the world happened to Tyson? I mean, he's fine one day, then silent the next. I swear, he's more silent than Kai, and he's more silent than a mime," Dizzi wondered loudly from Kenny's laptop.

"Yeah, I mean, as soon as I come back after visiting my hometown, I see Tyson get all moody and stuff," Daichi said.

All I can do is try to solve this, "Look, guys, Tyson's just… confused. He's got a lot on his plate."

"That's another thing. He doesn't even _touch _his plate anymore. And _that's _saying something," Dizzi added.

"Is Tyson going to be alright, Hiro?" Kenny asked.

"I really don't know, Kenny, to be honest. This is something Tyson will have to figure out on his own," I explain looking back at Tyson's door, "All we can do is hope that he'll get better. Unfortunately, until then, I'm going to have to cancel any further practices."

"WHAT!?" was the only reaction that could be heard.

"What is the meaning of this?" a voice is heard. We all turn to see Kai at the front gate. Seems that he heard my cancellation of practice. But why isn't Hilary here?

"I asked you a question. What is the meaning of this?" Kai repeated glaring at me.

"I mean what I said. Until Tyson gets back on his feet, I'm not going to hold anymore practices," I calmly explain. I couldn't help but glare at Kai myself. After all, he's the reason Tyson's in his current state.

"Hmph," Kai grunted before turning away.

"Aw man… I really wanted to practice…" Daichi whined.

"Don't worry, Daichi. Let's go to one of our practice locations. We'll do some test runs on Strata Dragoon," Kenny settled Daichi down and left with him.

I, myself, have some errands to do. Grandpa is out grocery shopping, he'll probably be back in a few hours, knowing him. I hope I can leave Tyson alone.

But then again, some alone time is probably what Tyson needs.

* * *

**Hilary POV:**

I'm late. I'm late. I'm late. I'm late. I'M LATE.

Darn it. I knew I shouldn't have wasted so much time trying to customize my Beyblade. I could've just _bought _one. Seriously.

Ugh. Well, at least, when I get to the dojo, I can start practicing and maybe Kai will teach me the ropes of it. This'll be my very first practice.

It's been four days since our first date, along with my first kiss, and nothing new happened afterwards. But I want to relive that moment again. Maybe after the practice is over, I can discuss our next date.

Ah, speaking of Kai…

"KAI," I call out seeing him walking towards me.

But that's strange. Why is he leaving the dojo? Don't we have practice today?

"Kai, why aren't you at practice? Did I miss something?"

"Hiro cancelled all practices, so I'm going to train alone," Kai stated.

WHAT!?

"Why?" I desperately ask.

"Tyson's been feeling under the weather lately, and Hiro said that until he's back to normal, practice will remain cancelled."

Tyson?

He's the reason?

Now that I think about it… Tyson _has_ been acting strangely for a while.

… But to mess up my very first practice session with Kai… unforgivable…

"I am going to give Tyson a piece of my mind. How dare he…?" I grumble as I walk past Kai and head for the dojo.

Tyson… there will be hell to pay.

* * *

**Tyson POV:**

Everyone left. That's good. I don't really wanna talk to anyone. My head is so messed up right now. I feel so confused over the littlest thing.

Why?

Why can't things be like they were before?

When Hilary and I were just arguing over ridiculous things that I can't even remember. When Kai and I were just rivals with the goal to be the best. Those were the good times.

But now… everything's different.

I find out that not only are Kai and Hilary dating, I figure out that I've always been in love with Hilary.

And no matter how hard I try to hold these feelings down, I find them trying to break out. Man, this and Beyblading have nothing in common.

In Beyblade, I can easily solve my problems in the dish.

Romance or love… it's just so _difficult._

I wish that I can just let go of my feelings for Hilary, but I can't do it. So am I supposed to just hold them in and always look at Kai and Hilary be all lovey-dovey while I watch thinking, 'That could've been me.'?

"TYSON!"

Speak of the devil…

* * *

**Hilary POV:**

"TYSON GRANGER, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!"

I see the door slightly open and see a bit Tyson's face.

"What do you want?" he grumbled, looking annoyed.

What _nerve_?

"What gives you the right to be all mopey and have our practice sessions cancelled?" I demanded.

"None of your business. Now leave me alone," Was all he said, as he tried closing the door.

But I stuck my foot in the way, blocking it.

"Tyson, what is wrong with you? You've been acting weird lately. Well, weirder than usual," I ask.

Tyson looks at me for a moment before opening the door completely and walks out. I get out of his way and see him going down to the training hall.

"Tyson, answer me."

But Tyson refused to answer. In fact, all he did was keep walking, until we reached the training room. Then he suddenly turned around and looked at me with his goofy grin.

"Hey, Hilary, I've been meaning to ask you something. How has your life been going?" he asked so casually.

What the?

Why is he suddenly looking all normal? Something is _definitely _wrong.

"Wh-why do you want to know?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just curious. I mean, we're both sixteen and in high school, so I just feel like asking about it. I bet you have straight A's like usual," Tyson shrugged.

Wait. Tyson was doing well in school for a while now, but he's been slipping as of late… why didn't I bother to confront this with him before?

"Hey, Hil, have you gotten a boyfriend, yet?"

That question completely threw my mind off.

WHY IS HE ASKING ME THAT?

I bet he just wants to rub it in my face that I can't get a boyfriend with my attitude. I wish I could tell him about me and Kai, but I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone.

"Why are you asking something like that?" I ask instead.

He shrugs, "No reason. I mean, you're really pretty and all, and you're smart too, so getting yourself a boyfriend shouldn't be that hard for you, right?"

Wait… did Tyson just say that I'm pretty? And even admitted that I'm smart? Something is wrong. Oh so seriously wrong.

"In fact, I can name a few guys that probably like you. Let's see… there's Ma_kai_, _Cai_ro, _Cai_us, Mala_kai_, _Kai_ser…"

Why do all the names that he's giving out have 'Kai' in them, or sound like it?

… No…

… He couldn't…

… But that's…

… Does he…?

"Tyson…" I say softly, but my eyes are probably filled with horror.

"Hmm, what is it, _Hilary_?" Tyson never calls me by my name like that. It's usually always 'Hil' or 'Hils'.

"Do you… know…?"

"About what?" he looks like he's confused, but I get the feeling that it's an act.

"Do you know… about me… and Kai…?"

Silence.

"… So… you finally admit it…" I heard Tyson say softly.

But when I looked in his eyes, I wished that I hadn't. His eyes... they were cold, dark, and emotionless. Those aren't Tyson's eyes. Those are the eyes of a completely different person. But I'm standing here, weak in the knees, looking helplessly at the cold eyes of my friend.

"H-how d-d-did you…?" I struggled to say.

"How did I know about you two?" Tyson finished for me, his voice full of venom. "Simple. I was there when it happened."

He was there…?

Wait… Tyson got into his slump about two weeks ago, about the same time as when I confessed to Kai. It makes sense, but why?

"And I saw your little romance at your doorstep a few days ago," Tyson snarled.

He saw that too!? He saw Kai kiss me…

Now that would explain those things I heard before. I head the bushes moving after I confessed, and I heard a Beyblade fall when Kai kissed me. Both times were Tyson.

"What's the matter, Hilary? Why are you so silent?" he asked darkly.

I could suddenly feel my anger rising from the fear that originally held me down.

"What's it to you, huh?" I snap at him.

He didn't expect me to do that, but he recovered quickly.

"You think that it doesn't matter to me?"

"Why would it matter to you?"

"Because you've been keeping it a secret from all of us."

Stop.

"Because we knew that you would react like that."

"Well, so much for the secret, cause it was revealed to me before it was even made."

This isn't right.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?"

"BECAUSE IT DOESN'T SIT WELL WITH MY FEELINGS."

If this doesn't stop… something bad will happen… so please stop…

"OH? SO TELL ME WHAT YOUR FEELINGS ARE."

"YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW?"

No, I don't. Please stop. I know that you don't want this either.

"YES I DO. SO TELL ME."

"HOW ABOUT I DO BETTER? I'LL SHOW YOU INSTEAD."

I want to stop… you want to stop… but we just can't stop…

"GO AHEAD. SHOW ME."

"FINE!"

Tyson suddenly makes a movement at me, and I actually think that he's going to hit me, so I close my eyes, expecting to feel pain any second.

But…

It never came. Instead, I feel pressure on my back and the back of my head, which was tilted back a little. And I also felt something warm on my lips.

I open my eyes and see the one thing I never dreamed of.

Tyson…

He's…

Kissing me!?

He's holding on to me and pressing his lips on mine. I can't push him off. He's too strong.

I feel my strength fading.

His lips… it feels so…

NO!? STOP IT!?

I… can't let it…

… No… my mind… going… bla… n… k…

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Hilary suddenly wrapped her arms around Tyson's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Hilary soon felt Tyson's tongue brush against her lips, asking for entrance. Hilary didn't hesitate at all and opened her mouth eagerly, as their tongues dueled for dominance, which Hilary found herself easily overpowered.

The two continued to make out for what seemed like hours, until…

Hilary's mind kicked itself into overdrive and brought Hilary back into her senses. Using all of her strength, she pushed Tyson away, raised her hand into the air, and swung as hard as she could.

A very loud 'SMACK' could be heard in the dojo's halls, but there were only two residents that heard it. One deliverer and the receiver.

Hilary's eyes were filled with tears, as she held her other hand against her mouth.

Tyson remained in the same position as when he was slapped. His face was turned sideways as a red mark was appearing on his left cheek. His eyes couldn't be seen from the shadows of his hair.

Hilary wasted no time as she immediately ran out of the room and the dojo as fast as she could, the tears starting to fall.

The clouds were gathering ominously as a storm was brewing.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, sorry, but now the REAL fun starts.**

**Now Tyson has made his move, but Hilary accepted it quite well, right?**

**I know that Tyson sounded like an ass, but this happens when emotions conflict with each other.**

**Stay tuned, cause the next chapter will hold Tyson's answer. What is it?**

**And how will Kai react if he finds out?**

**Wait... why am I asking these things? I'm the author.**

**Sometimes, my imagination excites even me.**

**Tell me what you think in a review.**


	6. The Answer and Resolution

**Here it is, the next chapter.**

**I hope that you all like it. There gonna be a WHOLE lot of confusion in the air.**

**Now let's get on with it.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Answer and Resolution

**Tyson POV:**

I can't believe I just did that…

I never meant to kiss her… but we found ourselves arguing and both of us wanted to stop it, but… something just came over me… and I…

"… But now… I know my answer…" I mutter as I walk back to my room.

As I enter I stand in front of my desk where Dragoon Metal Storm Ultimate Version lied.

"Dragoon… I finally know my answer… What do you think?" I ask as I gently take the Beyblade into my hand.

I could hear Dragoon's roar as the bit chip flashed slightly. I understood that Dragoon accepted my answer as I soon felt a rush of energy pouring into me.

That's how it's always been. Whenever I get lost or lose my focus, we get out of sync and I suddenly feel weak and defenseless.

But… whenever I find the strength in me to stand back up or find the answer I'm looking for, you help me carry it out by lending me your strength.

That's what makes us the best of partners Dragoon.

Now, let's go.

* * *

**Hilary POV:**

How could he?

How could Tyson kiss me like that?

But the better question is… how could I kiss him back? I don't know. I feel so confused.

When Kai kissed me, it felt light, amazing, and secure.

But when Tyson kissed me, it felt _right_. I felt as if nothing in the world mattered anymore and that it was just the two of us.

I quickly grab a pillow and scream into it. I could feel more tears leak out of my eyes as I cry into the pillow.

I don't know what to do anymore. Why did Tyson even kiss me? Could it be that he…?

B-but why now? Why is it that after I _finally_ get together with Kai that something like this has to happen?

And now, I'm more confused than ever.

But even so… I have to tell Kai. He's going to find out sooner or later, so I might as well be the one to tell him, instead of him finding out.

He's going to hate me for sure. But I really wouldn't blame him. I know that I'll deserve it.

All I could do is wipe my tears and leave my house to find him. I have to be ready when I tell him.

* * *

**Kai POV:**

"Let it… RIP!" I cry out as I launch Dranzer into the ground and have it perform its techniques through the obstacle course I created. But my concentration wasn't really at 'blading.

I don't get why Tyson is feeling so down. This isn't like him at all. And I know that this is different from when Max, Ray, and I left the team last year.

The last time I battled against Tyson, he couldn't even put up a fight against me. I didn't like it. Tyson is my rival, my ultimate rival. He's the only one that I have ever accepted defeat against. To battle him when he isn't at his best feels wrong.

And Tyson still hasn't recovered. Why? I want him back. I want to battle him again, so that I can finally defeat him. Defeating him is the only way I can accept the fact that I can never be like him.

Sigh… I had planned to battle against him at the next tournament, but should I…? What if he still hasn't recovered by then? What would I do then? Being in a tournament without Tyson doesn't seem worthwhile at all.

"Kai…" Huh? Who…?

Tyson? What's he doing here?

"How did you find me?" I ask as I recall Dranzer.

"Dragoon could feel Dranzer's power, so I knew where to look using Dragoon," Tyson explained. I guess Dragoon _would _be able to detect Dranzer. After all, our Bit-Beasts developed their own rivalry against each other.

"What do you want? Have you finally gotten out of your slump?"

Tyson was silent for a while. I don't like that. The Tyson I know is always loud, obnoxious, and cheerful. We're opposites in that aspect. I guess that's what made us become such close friends in the first place.

"There's something I have to tell you…"

I don't like the way he says that, but I say nothing, allowing him to continue.

"Kai… about two weeks ago, I saw you and Hilary together. It was by chance, but…"

What!? He saw us?

"And not just then, but also that moment where you kissed her as well," Tyson continued.

Even that! And not _once _did I notice him? Was I so distracted that my senses failed to detect him?

"And it was from then on that my feelings were in turmoil."

So Tyson was feeling like that because he saw us… this is exactly why I wanted the relationship to be a secret, but it looks like Tyson knew even before I suggested it.

"So… what?" I asked.

"Kai… for a while now, I was confused because of what I felt before, but now… I've decided… I have decided that I am going to fight… I am going to fight to win Hilary's heart and make her fall in love with me… Because I love her."

W-what? Did he just say that he… loved her?

"After she confessed to you, I fully understood my feelings for her, and it hurt to know that she loved you. And when you kissed her, I felt so much hatred for both of you," Tyson swung his fist across from saying that.

He… loves her…? He hates… us? I… I don't understand…

"Tyson… why would you fight for her… even though she's with me?" I had to ask. I must know.

Tyson looked at me with solemn eyes, "Because of two reasons. The first is because I know now that there's a part of her that loves me back. And the other… is that I don't want to feel hatred for either of you."

What? What did he just say?

"Tyson… why do you say that Hilary loves you as well?"

"Because when I kissed her just a while ago… she kissed me back… and I felt her emotions for me from that."

I had to have heard that wrong. Tyson didn't just say that he kissed Hilary. And he didn't just say that Hilary kissed him back.

But I can't deny this feeling in me. And I could feel it in my fist as well. I feel so angry that I want to punch something… to punch Tyson.

Tyson stares at me with unwavering eyes, "Why do you wish to fight for her? Why did you kiss her?" I ask through gritted teeth as I feel my fist shaking.

"I already said it. Because I don't want to hate you two," he says softly.

That tore it. I raised my fist back and punched Tyson as hard as I could. The force was enough to knock Tyson to the ground.

"What… makes you think that this is right if it means that you won't hate us?" I growl.

"I know… but this way… I will be able to put my feelings to rest no matter what the result," Tyson answered struggling to stand up as he wiped a little blood trailing down his chin off. I have an urge to punch him again.

"What do you mean?" I shout at him, no longer able to hold back my anger.

"Even if Hilary were to choose you instead of me… I'll be able to let go of these feelings I have for her, because I'll have tried my best to try and earn her feelings. By doing that, I won't have any regrets for not trying when I could have. I made a promise long ago… that I would never live a life of regret," Tyson explained looking at me with eyes filled with confidence.

His promise? I see… so that's why, huh…

Now that I think about it, why am _I_ so angry? Is it because he kissed Hilary? Because he's going to try to make her love him? Is that why?

Even after kissing her the first time back then, I was still unsure about my feelings for her. And even now I am. And hearing about what Tyson did to her made me feel so angry, why? Is it possible that I really _do _love her?

What if… what if this is the method to help answer my question? Maybe… I can understand my feelings for her if…

I slowly start walking and make my way past Tyson.

"Even if you hate me, Kai… I still think of you as my best friend," Tyson said looking forward .

I stop after having passed him, "I don't think I have it in me to actually hate you, Tyson… but I refuse to let Hilary go." With that, I leave.

Hilary… if what I feel for you is real, then I won't let Tyson have you. I'll fight with everything I have.

* * *

**Tyson POV:**

I said it. I don't know how it'll turn out. Maybe Hilary will return my feelings, or maybe she could reject them. Either way, I can't give up.

No matter what happens, I know that there won't be any hatred from this. Whether Kai gets rejected in the end or not, I know that he won't have any hatred in him just like me.

Neither of us will.

Now I won't ever have to live in regret thinking about what could've happened. And I won't have to look at Kai and Hilary with eyes of hatred and resentment.

This is my answer.

Hmm… What is… I see…

"Going somewhere… Hilary…"

* * *

**Hilary POV:**

I have to find him. I have to tell him. Even if Kai hates me for this, I have to tell him the truth.

I rush past several buildings and try to find any place that I could try to find Kai. But I can't seem to find him anywhere. It's just like before. I was about to change directions when…

"Going somewhere… Hilary…"

I look to see Tyson standing right there. Why him? I'm looking for Kai and I end up seeing the last person I want to see. I should just ignore him.

"I guess you're looking for Kai, right? To tell him about what happened between us," Tyson said.

I could feel my blood boiling from hearing him say that. Is he making fun of me? No… but I still can't stand it.

"SHUT UP," I yelled.

"But I already told him."

What? NO! Tyson telling Kai is… I could suddenly feel all my anger and frustration bursting out.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, TYSON. IF YOU DIDN'T KISS ME, THEN I WOULDN'T BE FEELING THIS WAY RIGHT NOW." I yell angrily at him. But Tyson continues to look at me with honest eyes.

"I… I never really meant for that to happen Hilary. Something just… came over me." He explained.

I scoff at that. Yeah, right.

"But I'm actually glad that happened… because I found the answer I've been looking for from that."

Answer? "What answer?" I ask. Tyson remained silent for a while.

"Hilary… the truth is… I love you."

…What…? No… no no no no no. This can't be happening… Please tell me that I'm just having a nightmare. Please…

"That's why I decided. I'm going to fight for you, because I know that there's a part of you that loves me as well. That's why I'll fight with everything I have."

"Th-that's ridiculous. The one I love is Kai, not yo-"

"Don't lie. If that was true and that you loved Kai with all your heart, then tell me why, oh why is it that when I kissed you, you kissed me back?" Tyson interrupted, standing right in front of me.

I couldn't answer that. I don't know why I did that. Is what he's saying true? No, that can't be.

"But that…can't be…"

"Hilary… look me in the eye and say that you love Kai and not me?" Tyson asks.

"Fine," I look him straight in the eye, "I love Ka-"

What the? Why… does my throat feel so constricted? Why can't I say it? Why does Tyson look at me with such eyes? Stop looking at me like that. Please… why can't say it?

"Kai might hold half of your heart, Hilary… but the other half is with me…" Tyson says as he begins walking away from me, most likely to give me room to think.

But I had to ask one thing, "Tyson."

Tyson stops.

"Tell me… why? Why do you love me? Why now?" I ask.

Tyson looked down, as if recalling a memory.

"The truth is… I always loved you, but… my pride and stubbornness made me ignorant to them. I always held my feelings for you suppressed and kept trying to see you as a friend… but… back then, the incident that we had a few months back, the one that nearly ruined our friendship… it was then that I opened myself to you completely, because afterwards, we got closer… and maybe that's why I began noticing you in a different light… because my stubbornness that held my feelings back for you had vanished… And if I don't fight for you now, I might get another chance... and I'll end up resenting you and Kai, as well as regretting never having tried to fight for your feelings…"

That's why…? I understand exactly what he's talking about… I couldn't take anymore.

I ran.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me.

I ran back inside my house and into my room as I jumped on my bed, crying as the memory from back then started returning to me.

The memory of that incident that nearly ruined my friendship with Tyson… but ended drawing the two of us closer than ever.

* * *

**What do you all think? Was it good?**

**We finally see the difference between Dragoon and Dranzer. Dranzer absorbs the emotional pain Kai feels, while Dragoon gives Tyson the strength to push psat it. Says something, doesn't it. But this is actually true. Dranzer and Dragoon really DOES do that to Kai and Tyson.**

**Now Kai is even more confused than before, and I think I managed to get him right, but tell me if there was a problem and I'll fix it right away.**

**That's Tyson's answer. He's gonna fight for his feelings. Will he win, cause I don't think that Kai is gonna is gonna let go so easily. In fact, even now, Kai is questioning his feelings for Hilary, so he thinks that maybe fighting against Tyson for their affections for Hilary will help him realize it.**

**And what's this promise that Tyson made about not regretting anything? That doesn't sound like Tyson at all, but maybe... there's more to Tyson than we know.**

**And now the _incident_ that had all of you scratching your heads is coming next chapter. Are you all excited?**

**Cause I sure as hell am. **

**Be sure to review to tell me what you all think.**


	7. Two Hearts Embrace in Storm

**Okay, here it is, Chapter 7, the revelation of the _incident_ that I said since Chapter 1.**

**I'm sure that you'll LOVE it!**

**I'm sorry to those that were expecting the chapter to come earlier, but my week has been quite rough.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Two Hearts Embrace in Storm

**Normal POV:**

The day had turned dark, as the storm came. The rain was relentless, the lightning swift, and the thunder savage.

Such were the feelings Hilary held inside her. To discover that she was loved by her long time friend Tyson, while she had loved Kai, closest friend and rival of Tyson…

Her feelings were in turmoil as they clashed from her feelings for Kai and her newfound feelings for Tyson. But she knew that her feelings were not newfound at all, but rather something that were always there, but held down by her own pride.

However, she recalls the day when such pride were thrown away by both her and Tyson…

* * *

_**Flashback/Hilary POV:**_

_Alright, time to use my new training schedule for the team. Man, we haven't really practiced in a while. We might get rusty at this rate. _

_It sure was hard to make this schedule. I even had to pull a few all-nighters for this. Not to mention skip a few meals. I bet everyone will be impressed by my work, even Tyson. _

_Although… Tyson has been acting weird lately. Well, weirder than usual. He's been a bit silent for the past few days and was always had a distant look on him. It was sort of creepy. But I bet some Beyblade will cheer him up right away._

_As I entered the room in the dojo that held the rest of the team, I could feel some sort of tension in the air. Max and Kenny were silent. Ray looked like he was in deep thought. Kai looked normal, but there was an odd feeling about him this time. Daichi looked like the only one that was normal and Tyson… Tyson was the strangest of all. It looked like most of the tension was emanating from him._

"_Hey, why is everyone so glum? We have our first practice today?" I ask._

_The room remained silent, except for the sound of Daichi munching on Tyson's snacks. Why isn't Tyson hitting him for that?_

"_Umm… guys…?" I call them. Then Tyson stood up slowly._

"_Hil… we're gonna have to cancel for today… I really don't feel like playing today," Tyson answered softly._

_WHAT!? How dare he! I slaved away to make the perfect schedule for our practice, losing sleep and food, and he has the nerve to say that it's cancelled!?_

"_Tyson, you are the most ungrateful, self-centered-"_

"_Hilary, I really don't think-" Max tried to calm me down, but I continued my ranting._

"_-and have always been trying to help you and everyone else, even though I'm not a 'blader myself-"_

"_Hilary, please! Get a hold of your-" Even Ray tried to calm me down. Kenny also tried to as well, while Daichi just did nothing, most likely cause he didn't care._

"_-and you always act like a total jerk to me, and never appreciated all the things I do for you-"_

"_Hilary…" Kai called me, most likely warning me not to continue, but I simply ignored him._

"_-I swear, Tyson. Sometimes I think it was a mistake that you were even born, and-"_

"_SHUUUUUUUUTTTT UUUUUUUUUPPPP!" I freeze, and so does everyone else. There was Tyson, looking at me with eyes filled with fury, rage, and hatred._

_I could feel all my anger fading away, only to be replaced with fear. I felt as if my blood was frozen solid, and couldn't even tell if my heart was still beating or not. I could feel my throat constricting, as if an invisible hand was strangling me. _

"_You… know NOTHING about me at all. So… what… gives you the right… to say ANYTHING ABOUT ME?" Tyson yelled at parts of it. I had never seen Tyson that furious at anyone before, not even on Max, Ray, or Kai, when they had left him from the championships last year._

_Tyson then walked right past me and to the door._

"_I'm going out now. Bye!" with that, he slammed the door with an audible CRACK._

_I remained frozen at the spot and was trying to comprehend just what happened._

_What just happened?_

_Why was Tyson so angry?_

_Did I say something wrong?_

"_Wow… You've _really_ done it this time, grandma. Never saw Tyson get that angry before," Daichi said, looking quite bewildered by Tyson's behavior. _

"_Hilary… how could you?" Kenny asked. _

_I can't believe it. Kenny's also upset at me?_

"_Hilary, we told you to stop, so why did you…?" _

_Max… the one that's always carefree and forgiving… is also upset at me?_

"_Hilary, you've gone too far this time."_

_Not Ray, too!_

"… _Hilary… you shouldn't have done that…"_

_Even Kai… the guy I have a crush on… _

_Just WHAT did I do?_

"_Hilary, I suggest you go apologize _now_." Hiro, who came in suddenly from the other room said. But when I looked at Hiro, he was looking at me the way he usually does, but his eyes told me that he was seriously angry… at me…_

"_B-but I-"_

"_If you don't go and apologize right now, you'll never get another chance. It's now or never. Your very friendship with Tyson hangs in the balance now, so I suggest that you hurry… before it's too late," Hiro said in a rather cold voice and left the room._

_I immediately ran to try to find Tyson. I tried to look at all of his usual places, but I couldn't find him anywhere, no matter how hard I tried, and the sky started to look like it would rain soon. But I couldn't give up now. I had to find Tyson, before it's too late. _

_Suddenly, I felt a breeze of wind, and there was something… familiar about it… _

_I didn't know why, but I began to follow where the wind was going. I felt as if there was a force that was guiding me to where I wanted to go… to who I wanted to find._

_I followed the wind for a while and found myself standing in front of a cemetery, and the wind died down. _

_What the? A cemetery? Why would I find Tyson there? _

_But I couldn't help but feel that this is exactly where I would find Tyson._

_I searched for a few minutes, until I saw his figure, standing in front of a gravestone with his back turned. I silently approached him, when…_

"_Hey mom…" Tyson spoke to of the gravestone, indicating that he hadn't talked since he got there, "…it's been another year since I came. I wanted you to know that I'm doing fine… okay, so my grades aren't that good, but I learn. I'm also the four times winning Beyblade World Champion… I wish you could see me…"_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I… I never knew. Today's the day that his mother died… I walk closer to Tyson and manage to see what the gravestone said._

_Here lies Yoshie Granger_

_Beloved Wife and Mother_

'_A selfless sacrifice of one's own life to allow another to be born'_

_I didn't understand what it meant, but I now understood why Tyson was acting so strange the past few days. He knew that today was coming…_

"_What do you want, Hil?" Tyson asked, already knowing of Hilary's presence._

_I gasped at Tyson's sudden call to my name. I tried to say something, but the words were stuck in my throat._

_Tyson then turned and looked right at me. He had an unreadable expression on his face._

"_So… now you know…" He started, "Everyone else, except Daichi, knew about today. They found out either from Grandpa or some other method, but they knew what today meant to me. The day my mother died. That's why… we _never _have practice on this day. But they always come to give me some moral support… even though it doesn't help much…"_

_So that's why they were all there. That's why they were all upset at me… but… I still feel like there's more to it… _

"_H-how…? How did your mom…?" I couldn't finish, but Tyson understood._

"_You really want to know… fine. I'll tell you…" he said as he turned back the gravestone and began explaining._

"_Mom had… this disease, I don't know the full details, but the disease was threatening to take her life. There was a certain surgery that mom could've taken that would've saved her, but she refused to take it. No… it wasn't about money, they could've afforded it… It was because for her to take the surgery, she had to get rid of certain thing that prevented her from taking the surgery…"_

_No… it couldn't be…? Was she…?_

"… _She had to get rid of me… the child that she was carrying..." with that, thunder struck and the rain began falling. But I made no effort look for shelter. I couldn't take my eyes off Tyson. I felt my heart clench tighter with every word he spoke._

"… _she was still young… she already had Hiro… and she could've had another in the future… she had a whole _life_ to be happy… but she gave it up. She chose to reject the surgery and have me. And then, four months after I'm born… she died…"_

_The lightning flashed and the thunder struck louder than ever, along with the rain, but I was completely oblivious to them._

"_But you know… I wonder if it was even worth it. The only thing I'm good at is Beyblade and nothing else. I suck at school, cooking, and I can't keep anything clean for more than five seconds. What good am I…? It's just like you said Hil…"_

_What I said? What did I…? Tyson then turned and looked at me. But I wanted to look away. His eyes… they were… lifeless…_

"_It was a mistake for me to be born." _

…

…

… _Now I understood perfectly…_

_I now understood just what my words meant to Tyson… I basically insulted Tyson's mother's sacrifice for him…_

_If there was ever a feeling were you felt like you were the worst kind of scum on this world… I was even worse…_

_I'm the most terrible person in existence, and more so than that…_

_I could feel my tears fall and mix with the rain as I ran up to and embraced Tyson._

"_Tyson, don't ever say that. Don't ever think that. You are not a mistake. You're one of the best things that ever happened in this world. I was wrong, Tyson. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" I cried on him and continued to apologize, and I soon felt Tyson wrap his arms around me._

"_I found out… about her when I was four… I heard it from Hiro. He hated me, because he thought that I was the reason our mother died. Hiro really loved mom, and he was angry at me for it. But afterwards… when I first visited mom's grave… he acted differently towards me, like he saw me in a different light, and started to be nicer to me. He then started teaching me Beyblade, cause mom also loved it. Maybe that's why I'm always 'blading."_

_So many things I've wondered about Tyson suddenly began making sense to me. _

"_I made an oath to myself… that I would _never_ regret _anything_ in my life. Cause… if I did… it would make mom's sacrifice be in vain…"_

_I had never known that Tyson had a side like this… I never knew the real Tyson… until now…_

"… _I never cried once… after I first came here… I didn't want her to be sad… so I didn't cry… but… is it okay if I cry now…?"_

"_Yes, Tyson… it's okay… you can let it out… I'm here… I'll never leave you…"_

_Then I felt Tyson's grip on me tighten as finally released all the anguish he had kept held within._

_Tyson cried as hard as he could on my shoulder as I held him tighter and cried with him. All the years of pain, of sadness, of loneliness, Tyson released them all out in the open. _

_The rain washed away the tears, along with our sorrow, as our hearts embraced._

* * *

**Present/Hilary POV:**

That day, we abandoned our pride and opened our hearts to each other. It was a day and memory that I both regret… and cherish.

… I now understood something… and knowing that hurt all the more… as I felt the tears fall again…

I still love Kai… but…

… I now know that I also love Tyson…

As I look out the window, the storm outside looked so calm, compared to the storm in my heart…

* * *

**Here it is, the incident revealed.**

**This is kind of true. Tyson's mother DID die of an unknown disease four months after he was born, so I decided to expand on that, for this incident which also held purpose. Let me explain:**

**Hilary and Tyson are VERY stubborn people who needs a good push for them to realize to open up to each other, and this incident was perfect for them to let go of that pride and stubbornness. **

**But if you think that this gives Tyson an automatic victory, then you are WRONG. The love triangle just get more intense from here...**

**Actually, I'm gonna take a break from the TysonxHilaryxKai love triangle. Not the story, just this pairing.**

**Next Chapter will be on the POV of another character. Guess who?**

**Anyways, be sure to review and tell me what you think. I'm ecstatic thinking about your what you're gonna say in the review.**


	8. Max's Reunion and Warning

**Well, here it is, Chapter 8. The POV that we'll be going to is... MAX!**

**Congratulations, REDxYELLOW, for guessing the correct character. **

**Now, let's get to Max's POV... in America. LOL XD Couldn't resist the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged joke.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Max's Reunion and Warning…

**Normal POV:**

The BBA branch HQ in America was quite busy with the preparation of several events, one of which was the preparation of the next World Tournament. Even though it was almost a year away, they had to have each and every stadium and rules set up beforehand, in order to be ready for any unexpected problems.

Exiting the building was Max Tate, who was finished with another day of rigorous training by his mother, but his thoughts weren't really on his Beyblade, but rather, on his family.

* * *

**Max POV:**

I have never felt this happy before. After all these years, mom and dad are finally getting back together.

I remember back then when I learned of my parent's divorce. It was so bad that I refused to leave my room for weeks.

Sigh… I shouldn't try to bring up bad memories. I have to focus on the 'now'. Now, my parents are getting back together, so I shouldn't be making myself feel down with bad memories.

You know… they're getting back together because of Beyblade, but not just because of that. The real reason wasn't just because of the game… it was because of Tyson and the rest of the BladeBreakers, or G-Revolution. Whichever one.

Ever since I met Tyson and we rescued that puppy from that river, we've been close. My life drastically changed for the better. I met Kenny, Kai, and Ray. Then a year later, I had met Hilary, and the next, Daichi.

Those guys are practically my second family. I can't imagine a life without those guys nowadays. Every minute I keep wondering about them.

I laugh at that thought.

"It's true though. Man… I really miss them…" I say to myself.

"You should quit talking to yourself, Max. Otherwise, people will think you're crazy," a familiar voice said.

I turned and saw a girl that I haven't seen for almost two years.

"Mariam!" I cry out in surprise.

And true enough, it was her. The girl I had battled against for Draciel and the other Sacred Bit-Beasts two years ago was standing there.

She had changed a little. She still wore her Saint Shield uniform, but no longer wore the headband and also no longer had her hair tied in a pony tail, letting her hair fall out. It made her look really cute.

"Hey, Max. Haven't seen you in ages, but I have heard quite a bit of what you did," she said winking at me.

I nervously laughed at that, "Yeah, it has been quite some time since we last met. What are you doing in America, Mariam?" It was quite strange, since the last time I saw her in America, she came to battle me for Draciel.

Mariam's expression turned serious, which I didn't like since that meant trouble.

"Actually Max, I came here on business," she answered.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"The others and I are traveling all around the globe searching for a disturbance that we sensed a while back. We think that there's a dangerous Bit-Beast out there. And as our mission, we're going to find it and seal it away to prevent it from creating any danger," Mariam explained.

No way….

"Wh-what kind of Bit-Beast?" I hesitate in asking. Why does there have to be another danger coming? Just when things were looking great for me. Sigh…

"We don't know exactly, but we're searching for it. You should also keep a lookout for anything suspicious, Max. Our first and foremost mission is the protection of the Sacred Bit-Beasts. I'd hate to have to fight to take Draciel again."

"No problem. I won't ever lose Draciel again. Thanks for the heads up, Mariam," I couldn't help but smile as I answer. She also smiled in hearing it.

"Oh, look at the love birds," a rough voice mocked us amusingly. Both Mariam and I blushed at that and turn to see Rick walking toward us, with the rest of the PPB All Starz. Michael and the other guys were snickering, but were stopped by Emily, who grabbed Eddy and Steven's ears and stomped on Michael's foot. The guys groaned in pain, which made me and Mariam laugh.

"Rick, stop teasing Max. Hi there, my name's Emily, and you are?" Emily asked. Of course, I forgot the rest of the team never did meet Mariam or the rest of the Saint Shields.

"I'm Mariam, a member of the Saint Shields. You must be from the PPB All Starz, right?" Mariam introduced herself. But I noticed that she was a ready look in her eyes. That only meant one thing.

"Yes, I am. I heard that the Saint Shields battled in the World Championships a few years back," Emily recalled.

"Yep, so… since we're on introductions…" at that, Mariam pulled out her Beyblade, Sharkrash and her launcher, "Wanna battle?"

With that, Emily smirked and pulled out her own 'blade, Trygator and readied herself for battle.

"Hold it. I wanna get back in the game too," Steven exclaimed. Looks like Steven's fired up for battle. I guess it was because he missed out on a lot from that injury he received before the Championships last year.

"No way. If anyone's gonna battle Max's little girlfriend, it's me," Rick said. Me and Mariam started to blush at that again.

"First off, I'm not Max's girlfriend. Second, I really didn't want to deal with another Dunga," Mariam explained in a growl.

At that last statement, I burst out laughing. Rick does look and sound like Dunga, Mariam's teammate from the Saint Shields.

Rick didn't get it, but from the way I laughed, seemed to make him mad.

"Alright, Mari, you've just got yourself a Beybattle," Rick growled.

"It's Mariam. And that's fine with me, I already have experience with dealing with a big oaf, so I should have no trouble from you," Mariam countered.

Before the trash talking could escalate, we went back into HQ and into the arena for the battle. Rick and Mariam took their stance. And then I began the countdown…

"Alright, 3… 2… 1… Let! It! Rip!" and with that, Rick and Mariam launched their 'blades into the dish.

Sharkrash and Rock Bison clashed hard, but Rock Bison clearly had the advantage in strength and started to already push Sharkrash back.

"Ha, looks like you're all bark and no bite," Rick mocked. But I knew better. Mariam wasn't the type to lose that easily. And seeing her smirk like that proved my point.

Immediately Sharkrash swerved around and struck Rock Bison knocking him forward and losing balance, which got Rick mad.

"Your attacks are just like Dunga's, if not more predictable. I can spot your attacks before you even make them," Mariam continued to command her 'blade to strike at Rock Bison, weakening him bit by bit.

Rick was growling in frustration, "That does it. Go, Drop Rock!"

Whoa, I didn't think that Rick would use his special attack so early. I can already tell how this will end.

Rock Bison covered itself in stone and became a boulder as it slammed down on the stadium, damaging it. When the smoke cleared, Rock Bison was spinning, but Sharkrash was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh…?" Rick looked in confusion.

"Heads up, you oaf!" Mariam cried out pointing up, showing that her 'blade had jumped of the stadium to avoid the attack. "You're finished, Abyss Fire!"

With that, Sharkrash went in for the final strike and knocked Rock Bison of the stadium, much to Rick's horror. But I wasn't focused on that. I was more focused on how Mariam's Bit-Beast responded to her attack. I was happy to see Mariam and Shark Rash bond so closely like that. They've sure changed since back then.

Mariam recalled her 'blade and grinned at her victory. Rick kneeled down and was punching the ground in frustration at his defeat. It didn't take long before the others wanted to battle Mariam as well.

But then, I notice from the corner of my eye through a window, someone else familiar walking past the building.

No way…

That's…

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Max wasted no time as he runs out the building again and tries to find the person he saw. After a few minutes, he caught sight of the person, and called out to them.

"ALAN! WAIT!" Max yells out, stopping the boy. The boy turned and was revealed to be Alan McKenzie, Max's childhood friend.

Alan and Max were close friends since they were kids, but their friendship severed when Max left to live with his father in Japan. Two years ago, Alan and Max reunited, but there was deception within. Alan had assisted in the theft of the ancient rock that contained Bit-Beasts within them, out of jealousy for Max's success from being a World Champion. However, Alan was tricked and received no Bit-Beast from the 'blade he was given for his assistance. Alan and Max managed to reconcile after Max defeated him in a small tournament, but Alan was sent to prison for his crimes. Max had heard a few days before the 3rd World Championship that Alan was freed due to him still being a minor and because Judy was able to use her influence to lighten his sentence, but Max never managed to get in touch with him.

Alan looked almost the same as he did back then, except a bit older. But his eyes looked strange to Max, something that Max couldn't understand.

"Hey, Max. It's been a while, huh…" Alan spoke. His voice sounded distant.

"Yeah, but where have you been? I didn't hear a thing from you since you were let out last year. You could've called, you know," Max explained with a concerned look on his face.

Alan was silent for a few minutes before talking again, "I've been busy. Looking at new sights and things… By the way, I saw your battle against BEGA's 'blader Mystel. You were amazing. Everyone thought that you were using a different strategy, but I knew that it was still your defensive strategy…"

"Yeah, so you could tell… anyways, come over to the HQ, we could have a battle? And we should catch up," Max offered, walking up to Alan and tried to pat him on the shoulder.

However, the moment Max made contact with Alan's shoulder; Max felt a surge of power push his hand back. Max clutched his hand slightly in pain as he looked at Alan with wonder on what just happened.

Alan had a horrified expression on his face, as he backed away, "Ah… ahh… sorry, Max, I-I have to go. Sorry." And with that, Alan ran before Max could stop him.

"Alan…" Max muttered in concern.

* * *

**Alan POV:**

I ran as fast as my legs could take me. When I got far enough away from him and everyone else for that matter, I felt the dark power surge from me again as pain began erupting within me.

_Why did you speak with that boy?_ _He was a threat to us. _I felt pain from within from every word it spoke.

"Because he's my friend…" I answer while gritting my teeth in pain.

_Friend? What foolishness? _I felt the pain intensify as the creature growled in anger.

"But he… is…" I couldn't take much more.

_Have you already forgotten? There is no such thing as friendship. Just as there is no such thing as 'trust'…_ Please stop this pain…

_Remember… Betrayal is the essence of society…_

I then felt the dark power overwhelm me completely.

"Yes… that is the sad truth…" I whisper.

I'm sorry Max… but I don't even want to feel the pain of betrayal… not again… our friendship… has long since been over… Forgive me…

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? I'll be honest, I felt as if there could have been something... more in it. If you have any means of improving this chapter, please be sure to inform me in the review. **

**This was also my first time writing an actual Beybattle here, so please don't be upset at it. I'm trying my best.**

**Max's thoughts of the BladeBreakers being his family was an inspiration I got from reading MisstiqueRose's story, 'Therapeutic My Butt!'. It's an AWESOME story, a MUST read. You'll LOVE it. I certainly did.**

**Also, there were some MariamxMax moments here. To any that are not fans of the pairing, I apologize.**

**I wonder what the threat that Mariam warned Max about?**

**And what was that thing that spoke to Alan?**

**Did any of you like seeing Alan again?**

**Well, be sure to review. And I think you can all guess who's gonna be next. It's... RAY! XD**


	9. Ray's Sign of Things to Come

**Here's Ray, everyone!**

**Wow, this has got to be the longest chapter I've written for this story.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Ray's Sign of Things to Come

**Normal POV:**

Deep in the mountains in China, a small village exists that is the home of the White Tigers X lies in isolation as it always does. Currently, several members of the White Tigers were training with the former BEGA 'blader, Mystel.

Mystel is mysterious 'blader that arrived at the village a while before the Justice 5 match was set up. Mystel fights with a unique style of battling called the '360 degree attack'. In the Justice 5 match, Mystel faced off against Max, and ended in a tie.

After the Justice 5 ended, Mystel traveled a bit around, but eventually returned to the White Tiger Village. He seemed to enjoy hanging out with the others, including getting under Lee's skin.

Watching Lee chase around the jumping Mystel again in amusement was Ray, leader of the White Tiger X and teammate of the G-Revolution.

* * *

**Ray POV:**

It never gets boring in watching Lee get frustrated over Mystel. I have to say, ever since Mystel came back, things have been livelier here.

The kids all seem to like him as well.

Come to think of it, even though it's been a while, I still have yet to have a battle against him. Maybe I should…

"Hey Ray, what's up?" I hear my dear friend Mariah's voice. I don't know why, but I felt that things have been… changing between Mariah and I. Nothing bad, but… different. Like I'm seeing her in a different way than back then. Actually, the last time I felt this way was when she and I battled in the World Championship years ago, back when there was tension about me having left the White Tigers the first time. I was able to reconcile with her thanks to Driger and Galux.

"It's nothing, Mariah. I was just thinking about whether I should have a battle against Mystel or not," I answer.

"Oh, well…" Mariah seemed like she was nervous about something, "Umm, Ray?"

"What is it, Mariah?"

"I was wondering if… you would umm…. Maybe we could-"

"HEY RAY!" Lee shouted to me, interrupting Mariah. Lee was running toward us. But as he reached us, he started panting in exhaustion, due to having chased Mystel around.

"Okay, until Lee catches his breath… Mariah, what was it that you were about to say?" I look at Mariah, who was looking down.

"Umm… I'll tell you later. Bye!" with that, Mariah ran off. Something tells me that she had something important to say. I sort of wish that Lee hadn't interrupted.

* * *

**Mariah POV:**

DAMMIT LEE! Why did he have to interrupt when I was finally going to ask him out?

Sigh…

I wanted today to be the day… the day I finally confess my feelings to him. After all, it was today that I first met Ray…

"Why do you look so glum, Mariah? It doesn't suit you," the voice of Mystel interrupted my thoughts.

"Nothing…" I respond.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't act like that, now would you?" I could hear the amusement in his voice. Although I couldn't see his eyes thanks to his mask, I could tell that he was enjoying this.

"It's nothing. Stupid Lee…" I start grumbling.

"Ahh… you mean about how your brother ruined your little confession?" Mystel smirked.

I could feel my face flare up from the embarrassment I felt from hearing about it from another person, especially from Mystel.

"Well… how about we have a date?" I nearly fell from hearing that. What did Mystel just offer? A date!? I turn so fast, my hair blocked my view for a second, before falling back in place.

"What did you just say?"

"A date. Just you and me. And maybe you'll end up falling for me and won't have to chase after Ray anymore," Mystel explained.

I could suddenly feel my anger start bubbling up, but I tried to keep myself calm.

"Look, Mystel, I like you as a friend, but I won't ever look at you like that. My feelings for Ray began since we were kids, and it won't stop now. I… I love him, and nothing will ever change that…"

Mystel remained silent for a few minutes, before suddenly jumping in the air and landing right behind me.

"Good answer. So you should tell him that," Mystel said. As I turn around to face him, he pecked my check with a kiss, before jumping away using the tree branches.

It took a few minutes to contemplate what just happened, but when I did, I was blushing mad and shouted into the air at Mystel, who I could hear laughing.

* * *

**Mystel POV: **

I can't stop myself from laughing at the face Mariah has. She looks so cute. But I better jump away while I still can, otherwise, she'll get me.

Looks like the sun's about to set. I should probably explore the place a bit more before heading at the temple. It sure was nice of the elders to let me live there.

I really like this place. Maybe that's why I came back. I was originally sent here by Boris to try to recruit Ray to join BEGA, but even after that fiasco, I couldn't help but come back.

Speaking of BEGA, wonder how the other guys are doing? Garland is probably living in his family's mansion with Brooklyn. Ming-Ming's going around performing at concerts and Crusher is probably with his little sis.

Man, I sure miss those guys. I was only with them for a bit, but during the final battle between Tyson and Brooklyn, I felt a bond with all of them, and I'm sure they felt it too. We were all inspired by Tyson's friends and how they refused to abandon Tyson, even though it was dangerous. In a sense, I'm glad that Tyson beat Brooklyn in the end.

But, aside from that, I think Mariah's going to finally confess to Ray. To be honest, I did sort of have a crush on Mariah, but it's all good. After all, I… Hmm?

I turn at a sudden presence I feel. There, I see a figure with a cloak standing on a mountain cliff and he seemed to be looking right at me. I couldn't tell, since his face was covered by the hood of the cloak.

The figure suddenly jumped down and landed on a roadside. I humped down in front of him a few feet away.

"Who are you?" I ask.

The figure spoke, "I'm just a guy looking to have a battle. Would you like to be the one to?"

This guys a 'blader huh… "Sure, but how about you take the cloak off? It's not polite to hide your face from others."

"Well isn't that the 'pot calling the kettle black', Mr. Mask," he retorted.

"Touché," he got me there.

"How about the loser takes off the covering and shows their face?" the guy proposed.

"Alright, you're on," I accept taking out my slingshot and my Beyblade, Poseidon.

The figure took out a launcher with a black Beyblade and took a stance, which looked sort of familiar. But I couldn't remember where I saw that stance. But I couldn't think of that as I started leaping and jumping over the rock edges of the mountain hill.

"Think like a sparrow… move like a hummingbird… LET IT RIP!" I cry out as I launched Poseidon.

"LET IT RIP!" the figure cried out as he launched his black Beyblade.

I immediately send my Poseidon on the offense as I start leaping of the cliffs again for the 360 degree attack. The black 'blade was doing quite well, as it countered each and every attack and managed to hang on. Our 'blades clashed on a tree and onto the branches, but soon the guy had his 'blade jump away and back on the ground.

"I saw you and that girl back there. You like her, don't you?" the guy asked. Why was he asking that?

"Sure, but she's taken already. Why do you want to know?" I ask in return. He didn't answer though. The guy was merely having his Beyblade spin away from my 'blade.

I chased after him and broke through several trees as the guy's 'blade was using them as shields. But I was more impressed by how this guy's able to read and predict my movements, even though I have no set patterns. This guy must be a genius 'blader. But… I doubt he's anything like Brooklyn at all.

"Alright buddy, you've done well so far, but I'm afraid that I'll have to end this now. Goooooo, Poseidon. FLYYYYYY!" I cry out as Poseidon jumped high into the air as I prepare my finisher, "Ocean's Javelin!"

Poseidon swirled around the mountain hill and formed before throwing his Javelin at the black Beyblade. The battle was as good as done.

But then suddenly, the guy's Beyblade started circling very fast and started to coat itself in dark purple electricity as it then launched itself straight at my attack. The result formed an explosion and I felt my attack get knocked back, but I wasn't out yet.

"You're really strong, Mystel. However, I can never lose against a guy that can never fight for something he desires. The moment you told me that you gave up on that girl just because she was with another guy showed me that you have no desire to take things that you want, or things that belong to you. You're weak because of that. Time to end this," the guy explained to me, but I could feel as if I flipped a switch on the guy, and I could feel a dark and terrible power emanating from him. I saw a shadowy figure of an animal appear behind him as the black Beyblade started to emanate large amounts of dark purple electricity.

This did not look good.

"You're finished," he simply stated as the electricity exploded and I scream in pain from the attack that hit me and Poseidon. But as I look at my 'blade, I see it get shattered from the sheer power of the attack, along with my mask.

I fall on the ground with a thud, and I try to struggle to get to me shattered 'blade.

"Po… sei… don…" I mutter as I slowly black out.

* * *

**Ray POV:**

As I was walking around the village, I wander to the place where I played with the rest of the White Tigers when we were kids. Man, those were the days.

I wonder… on the next Championship, should I battle alongside G-Revolution, or stay with the White Tigers? This thought has been plaguing my mind for some time now. Especially since that's what Lee wanted to talk to me about. I wasn't able to answer him as I wasn't sure.

"Ray," I turn to see Mariah calling me, "What are you doing here?"

I could tell that she was feeling nostalgic from seeing this place.

"I'm just thinking… about what team I should go to represent next Championship," I answered. At that, I see a Mariah's eyes flicker in pain for a moment, before returning to normal. I could tell what she was thinking.

"Ray…" Mariah looked away. I remained silent, because I knew that she wanted to tell me something important.

"Do you remember Ray, back when you first gave me my Beyblade and taught me how to battle? I remember how it was you that taught me how to have fun in Beyblading, and we all admired you. But… back then… when you left, I felt like you had turned your back on the village, on the team, and… on me…" her voice cracked at saying the last part.

I felt this searing pain on my chest at seeing her in that state. To think that I'm the reason for it. I know that what I did back then was selfish and wrong, but…

"Mariah… I know that it was painful, but to be honest, I don't regret what I did back then… because… I got to meet the Max, Kenny, Kai… and Tyson. Those guys have taught me so many things that I could never have learned from staying here. I became a better person, as well as a better 'blader, because of them. They are my friends, and they are also my rivals, especially Tyson. I want to strive to one day overcome him, but when I fight alongside him and the others, I feel like there this type of power that I never felt before welling up inside me. That's the kind of guy he is…"

Mariah looked a bit upset, but she also seemed to understand what I was saying.

"Mariah, I don't know what team I'll represent on the next Championship, but know that I won't ever really leave you or the others. The bond we all share is too strong to be severed like that. Especially… the bond you and I share…" I say the last part in a whisper, but Mariah seemed to have heard it as her head perked up in surprise.

I don't know how, but the distance between us seemed to have shortened as our faces inched closer to each other's. We were both starting to close our eyes when…

A large explosion, followed by bolts of electricity shooting up in the air, and a scream from someone I recognized, brought me and Mariah back into our senses.

"What happened?" Mariah asked in shock, looking at where the explosion and lightning came from.

"I don't know, but I think that was Mystel that screamed. Mariah, you go get the others. I'll go check it out," I didn't bother waiting for her to answer as I started dashing full speed at the direction the disturbance came from.

When I got there, I saw to my horror, a ravaged battleground, the shattered remains of Poseidon's Beyblade, and an unconscious Mystel, who was covered in injuries.

"Mystel!" I cry out as I ran to him. When I reached him, I tried to see if he was alright. However, I suddenly heard laughter fill the air that sent chills down my spine. I look around and see a cloaked figure standing on top of a hill.

"Nice to meet you, leader of the White Tigers," the figure said.

"Who are you? And what did you do to Mystel?" I growl.

"Hmm, I don't know… how about you call me… Black Tiger, enemy of the White Tiger? Sound good?" the figure, 'Black Tiger' introduced. I don't who he is, but he's trouble. "As for what I did to your friend, we simply battled, and I beat him. Simple as that."

I could feel my anger wanting to burst out. How dare he do such a thing to Mystel. I place Mystel gently seated back on a rock and place Poseidon's Bit Chip in his hand. I then instantly turn at the assailant and take out my launcher and Driger out and prepare to launch him.

"Battle me," I demanded.

"As much as I would love to crush you, I have had my fill of battles. But I promise that we'll have our battle sooner or later. Farewell," he said as he started to run.

"Wait!" I instantly gave chase. He was really fast and I could barely keep up, but I had to catch him. I instantly ready my launcher again.

"LET IT RIP!" I launch Driger at him. Driger swerved right in front of him and managed to tear a bit of his hood off and his speed dropped a little, allowing me to get closer.

"Got you. Now sto-" I was about to catch him, but as soon as I got a better look at his partially revealed face, I found myself stop in my tracks.

He… he… he looked… just like…

But that's… impossible…

Maybe… maybe it was my imagination… it was dark, so maybe I didn't get a really good look at him.

But either way, he got away. Who was he? Not only that, but he was able to beat Mystel so easily… I don't who that was, but… I know that today won't be the last time I meet him…

I hope this isn't a sign of things to come. All I could do now… is go back to Mystel and get him back to the village to get treated.

* * *

**My gosh. So many questions must be buzzing through your minds now.** **But before that...**

**To any and all MystelxMariah fans, I hope you enjoyed that tiny moment there, but I am a RayxMariah fan at heart, so that was the dominant pairing.**

**Also, to my friend, AquilaTempestas, I apologize DEEPLY for hurting your favorite character, but I needed to show just how strong Black Tiger is.**

**Anyways, if there's anything that you think can be improved, send me the word in the review and I'll adjust it.**

**For the next chapter, you'll have to wait and see who it is.**


	10. Daichi's Fear and Shadow

**Alright, here's the new chapter.**

**In here, we shall be looking in the mind of the one we know as Daichi Sumeragi.**

**However, I think that I'm making him OOC, but its really hard to keep him IC.**

**Also, I have set up a poll in my profile about what I should do after this story is finished. Be sure to drop in a vote.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Daichi's Fear and Shadow

**Normal POV: **

Back in Japan, Daichi was training with Kenny watching over him. Daichi was having his Strata Dragoon run through the obstacle course, but for some reason, Daichi was ripping through the obstacles, rather than avoid them.

Kenny was getting concerned for the youngest G-Revolution member.

* * *

**Kenny POV:**

What's going on with Daichi? He's been really aggressive in his 'blading lately.

"Hey Chief," my Bit-Beast, Dizzara, or Dizzi, called through my laptop.

"What is it, Dizzi?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but Daichi's been acting a bit odd lately. Although, I haven't spent as much time with him as you did, so maybe this is natural," she wondered.

Of course. Unlike the rest of the G-Revolution members, Dizzi didn't know Daichi as long as we did, because she was being repaired during those times. I still feel guilty for that. I'm never going to let that happen again.

"Well Dizzi, I can tell you that Daichi isn't _this_ aggressive. I wonder if something happened…" I answer.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard. I look to see Strata Dragoon wedged into a wall, having slammed itself into it.

"Argh! Come on, Strata Dragoon. Listen to me!" Daichi demanded.

"Is Daichi having trouble controlling Strata Dragoon?" Dizzi asked.

"I don't know. He looked like he was doing fine before. But I did notice that something changed with Daichi after he came back from his hometown. But I think that he's just frustrated about how Tyson's been feeling out of it lately," I explain.

"Yeah, well, I know that Tyson's gonna be alright. Whenever the guy's feeling under the weather, he back to his old self in a matter of time," Dizzi said.

"Yeah, that's the kind of guy Tyson is. He'll be fine in just a bit," I say with a smile. Tyson never stays down for too long, no matter what kind of problem he faces.

"But about Daichi, I really do hope its just his frustration about Tyson…" Dizzi hoped with worry.

You and I both, Dizzi…

* * *

**Daichi POV:**

ARGH! DAMMIT!

Why won't Strata Dragoon listen to me? He won't listen to my commands now. Not that I can even concentrate on 'blading.

Maybe it's cause I'm thinking about that guy.

That guy… Just remembering him makes me tremble…

And Strata Dragoon… he… acted weird when…

I still remember… when I was back in my hometown…

* * *

_**Flashback/Normal POV:**_

_Daichi had recently returned to his hometown, where he was greeted by all the people there, who were all happy to see Daichi again, but none were happier to see his as Daichi's mother._

_Everyone in town loved and cared for Daichi, as they knew his father very well. No one has forgotten the sacrifice Daichi's father did when he saved his coworkers from an avalanche of fallen tree trunks. Just before he passed on, Daichi's father passed on Strata Dragoon on to Daichi._

_Daichi spent the entire day talking about all the people he had met, the battles he's been through, and how he helped save the world in the battle against Brooklyn. A few people found it hard to believe, but they knew that if Daichi was anything, he was no liar._

_Daichi's mother made all his favorite food, which made Daichi really happy. The two had also visited his father's grave, where Daichi retold his story. Everything seemed well._

_However, that night, Daichi had been getting nightmares. He kept reliving the memory of when his father saved his coworkers and lost his life in the process. Daichi awoke screaming in fear that night. His mother comforted him, but the nightmares continued to come whenever he slept for several nights._

_Daichi started to become insomniac afterwards and refused to sleep out of fear of reliving that memory. His mother and everyone else were concerned for his health, but Daichi refused to see a doctor. _

_He went to his father's grave once more, to see if there were perhaps any answers for his nightmares there._

* * *

_**Daichi POV:**_

_Ooooohhh… I feel so tired…_

_I want to sleep so much… but I can't…_

_I don't want to relive it again. Seeing Dad dying over and over again… _

_Why? Why am I seeing these things again? I'm so scared of it that I can't even sleep anymore._

_Maybe… maybe Dad's calling me… what does he want…? _

… _Does he think that I'm forgetting him?_

_But I could never…_

_After all, there are so many reminders I have of him. From Tyson and the others. I remember when I first met Tyson and challenged him into a battle. But the real reason that I challenged him wasn't because I wanted to prove who's stronger, it was…_

… _Because Tyson had Dad's smile… Tyson smiled just like the way Dad did. Seeing that just drew me in and suddenly, I was challenging him to a battle._

_But it isn't just Tyson that reminds me of Dad. __Max has his never-say-die attitude to life. Ray has his constant clear mind that always knew what to do in a crisis. Chief has his dedication to work. Kai has his leadership skills. Even Grandma cares about me in the same way, tough love Dad used to call it._

_So I could never forget about Dad, because my teammates are always there to remind me of him._

_So why…?_

_As I finally reach Dad's grave, I notice that someone else is sitting right on top of the stone that was used for the grave._

_Seeing that got me really angry, as I started to run toward the guy._

"_HEY BUSTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I demanded angrily._

_The guy looked down at me and I got a better look at him. He was a boy that looked a bit older than me. He had spikey white hair. Or was it silver? I don't know. His eyes were really red. He wore some weird clothes, but then again, my clothes aren't the best either. But one thing bugged me about this guy…_

_He had his fingernails painted red. What GUY paints their nails? What a freak._

_The guy started laughing at me. His laugh sounded really deranged, but so was the look on his face, since he was sticking his tongue out while laughing._

_You know what? Freak doesn't even _begin_ to describe this guy._

"_Well, if it isn't little Daichi. I was waiting for you to show," the guy spoke._

_This lunatic knows me? Come to think of it… he does look a little familiar, but I can't remember where…?_

"_What do you want?" I ask._

"_What else? A battle. DUH!" he says, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He pulls out a black Beybalde and prepares to launch. I ready my self for battle as well pulling out Strata Dragoon._

"_3… 2… 1… LET! IT! RIP!" we both cry out as we launched our 'blades._

_I sent Strata Dragoon to attack, but the guy's Beyblade avoided the attack and started to head into the forest. I instantly sent Strata Dragoon after him. The guy also headed to the forest, as I gave chase._

_He should've known that he'd be no match for me, especially since the forest was my domain. I started swinging through vines and branches, while Strata Dragoon moved along with me. I was catching up to that weirdo._

_But when I looked at him, he looked back and flashed a creepy grin at me and then I saw this black mist thing surround him and his 'blade. _

_Suddenly I felt my surroundings change._

_I then heard a crash as I saw some logs fall on some workers and then… I saw Dad… he pushed the others out of the way as the tree trunks fell on him._

_What the!?_

_Wh-why am I seeing this…? But I'm not asleep. What's going on?_

"_STOP IIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!" I cry out, and I find myself back in reality as I was falling from having lost my grip on the tree. _

_I manage to land safely in time, and so did Strata Dragoon. Even though I'm in one piece, I felt myself covered in cold sweat. _

"_What happened? Why was I having a nightmare even though I was awake?" I ask myself._

_I hear a sickening laugh fill the air, as I looked to see that guy laughing at my state._

"_Awww, what's the matter? Is poor little Daichi having a bad dream about his daddy?" he asks in a mocking tone._

_Wait… how did he know…?_

"_YOU!" I shout pointing at him, "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S BEEN MAKING ME HAVE THOSE DREAMS?"_

_He laughs even harder. When he stopped, he looked at me with a crazy grin._

"_Took you long enough. I mean, really. I've been trying to get you alone for a while, but you kept having others around you. So I though I should give some… motivation to get yourself alone," he said that while licking lips._

_I could feel my anger bubbling up, just wanting to explode. And I let it…_

"_You're gonna pay… STRATAAAAAAAA DRAGOOOOOOOOON! SPIKE SAW!" I call out my attack to finish the battle._

_The surrounding changed to a more prehistoric one as Strata Dragoon appeared out of a volcano eruption as he fired his attack. The attack launched right at the guy's Beyblade and I thought I won._

_But then… I felt the air turn really cold, as everything started to freeze. When Strata Dragoon hit the guy's 'blade, something weird happened._

_I heard Strata Dragoon start roaring, like he sensed something. _

"_Strata Dragoon… what's the matter?" I ask my partner. But I couldn't understand any of his roars. All I knew that he sounded angry. Something was definitely wrong._

_Then I saw the guy appear again._

"_Well, this was mighty impressive. But as you are now, I could easily crush you. I think I'll let you go for now. But the next time we battle… I will savor your defeat as you tremble in total fear," as he said that, his 'blade started to emit terrible power as the everything started to freeze again._

_What I saw next scared me out of my pants._

_I saw some kind of black dragon with wings appear. Strata Dragoon roared at it, but when that black dragon roared, everything started getting blurry as a large portion of the forest of the forest was shattered after turning into ice._

_I was shivering both from the cold, and the fear I was feeling as Strata Dragoon slowly stopped spinning._

_I could hear the guy's laughter echo as he said one last thing._

"_We'll meet again, little Daichi. And remember my name, Kage. For that will be the name of the one to destroy you," 'Kage' stated as his laughter slowly died out._

_I started to feel sleepy as I heard my mother's voice calling me._

_The next thing I knew, I was on my bed with my mother with her head on her arms next to me, sleeping._

"_Kage…" I mutter._

* * *

**Present/Daichi POV:**

After that, I couldn't even try Beyblading, because every time I touched it, I felt it grow cold and I felt like I was seeing that black dragon again. Whatever it was, it scared me.

After I came back to Tyson's place, I tried to move past that experience and focus on Beyblading again. But I found Tyson being down on something as well, but I don't think that it had anything to do with Kage.

Now as I battle, I felt anger take over me whenever I thought about that guy. Just who was he? What did he want? And why did I feel like I knew him?

Argh! My brain's gonna burst at this rate!

I tried talking to Strata Dragoon a bunch of times about what happened back there, but I just couldn't understand him.

Whatever the case is, the next time I see that guy, I have to be ready. I have to be even stronger, otherwise… I think something really bad's will happen…

I look at Strata Dragoon's Bit Chip after recalling him back. Nothing changed on the outside, but I could tell that everything was different. Both for Strata Dragoon… and for me…

* * *

**Well, how was it?**

**Kage is an OC I created with the help of my good friend SkyDragonKing. I based the character design to look like Shadow Prove from Bakugan. The name 'Kage' also means Shadow.**

**Also, Daichi's description of his father to the members of G-Revolution is something I got from MisstiqueRose and her story "Therapeutic My Butt!". Just like Max's chapter, but this one has more direct lines from that story. Rose, I hope you're okay with this.**

**Anyways, Daichi seemed a bit more intelligent here, but as I said, it was really hard to keep him in IC. **

**But who is Kage? What was that Bit-Beast of his?**

**Are these events related to the last two chapter? Well of course it is. That much is basically given.**

**Anyways, I MIGHT be going back to the love triangle again after this. **

**So...please read and review your thoughts on the chapter.**


	11. Launching Practice Dates

**Okay, a new update. Sorry for not updating last week. I wasn't able to, but I could now.**

**Also, to any and all readers that were misled by my story summary, and expected a pure love triangle story, I DEEPLY apologize.**

**Which is why I changed my summary a little to fit the three last side chapters in it as well.**

**We're back to the TyHilKai love triangle, BTW. So without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Launching Practice Dates

**Hilary POV:**

It's been three days since Tyson's confession, and I've been feeling like hell.

I'm in love with Kai…

I'm in love with Tyson…

I hate that. How could I be in love with two guys? Especially when both said guys are best friends with each other.

No matter whom I choose, someone is going to get hurt. I'm the worst.

Ever since I understood my feelings for Tyson, I've been avoiding both him and Kai the whole time. I felt that if I saw their faces, my heart would shatter from my indecisiveness.

But I can't keep running away. I have to face them sooner or later.

I turn to look at my desk and see my customized Beyblade lying there. I should try and practice sometimes with it. But maybe this is an opportunity to try and confront Kai. I never faced him after that day when practice sessions were cancelled.

"I really hope that Kai won't hate me…" I pray.

I leave my house and search for any spots that I could find Kai. I really have bad luck on these things. But I can only hope that luck is on my side today.

As I walk on the beach shore, I notice the sound of a Beyblade spinning. I run toward the sound and I see a blue Beyblade spinning towards a certain dual haired Beyblade.

Kai…

I slowly walk up to him, and he doesn't notice me as he had his back turned.

"Kai…" I call out. He doesn't respond or turn around, but picks up Dranzer slowly. But when he turned around, he wore his usual expression.

"Hilary…" he responded.

My chest tightens from hearing his voice, but I stood strong. At least I hope its real strength and not feigned strength.

"I-It's been a while, huh?" I stutter out while laughing nervously.

"I called you a few times, but you never answered," Kai stated.

OOF! That one hit hard. I feel really bad for dropping Kai's calls, and I wanted to call back, but I just couldn't…

"Yeah… I'm really sorry about th-"

"You don't need to explain," Kai interrupted, "I know that you had a lot on your mind…"

I really feel bad. I'm Kai's girlfriend, and yet I... I feel like I'm cheating on him…

I really am the worst…

"Hilary… I know what happened between you and Tyson that day…" Kai started.

Of course you do… Tyson told you, after all.

"That day, Tyson told me what happened, and he told me that he's in love with you… and that he's going to try everything in his power to earn your feelings, but… I won't give up on you just like that, Hilary…"

What Kai just said made my heart skip a beat. Did Kai just…? Is it possible that he…? No, maybe it's something else. But my heart can't stop beating so fast.

But I shake my head of these thoughts and look at him again.

"Kai… um, is it okay if we train? I still haven't really learned how to Beyblade yet…" I ask.

Kai looked at me for a minute before nodding his head, "Alright, show me your Beyblade."

I feel really nervous and slowly pull out my Beyblade. Kai takes it and examines it for a minute before handing it back to me.

"You made this yourself, right?" he asks. I nod my head.

To my surprise, he smiles, "Not bad. You made a decent 'blade. Most people wouldn't be able to. I guess you learned from Kenny."

He's right. I paid so much attention to Kenny and Dizzi's showing of Beyblades and their parts that I picked up a few things.

"Thank you, Kai," I respond with a blush on my face.

"But, do you know about what type of Beyblade you have? Or if it suits your style?" Kai asks.

What? I'm confused, what does he mean about types? Or my style?

Kai sighed at that, "Let me explain…"

Suddenly, I feel like I should have brought some school notes to write this down.

"There are 4 types of Beyblades that are used: Attack, Defense, Balance, and Endurance. Each one is skilled in its design, but also has weaknesses." Kai began explaining each attribute of the types.

Attack-Type:

"Attack-Types are known for their quick speed, hard-hitting attacks, as well as having a rather poor Endurance. The goal for Attack-Types are to defeat the opposing Beyblade by either depleting all of its Endurance or knock it out of the BeyStadium. However, they must accomplish this in the least amount of time, because Attack-Types heavily rely on fast bases. Attack-Types also tend to use Attack Rings designed in a way to place the most damage to the opponent.

With this, Attack-Types dominate Endurance-Types because despite their very impressive Endurance, they are usually very light-weight and thus, easy to knock-out. Despite this, Defense-Types are made to hold-down Attack-Types and prevent them from knock-outs but it does not always work.

Attack types are actually the most feared of all Beyblades due to their ability to defeat all of the Beyblade types. Tyson and Daichi have Attack-Type Beyblades."

Defense-Type:

"Defense is a type that focuses on not being knocked out of the stadium. Defense wheels tend to be heavy and round. The aim of Defense types is to counter Attack types without losing stamina or getting knocked out. Defense Bottoms also add great Defense because they stay in place by gripping onto the stadium.

Defense types need a lot of weight so that they can counter attacks. They also need Balance, to avoid losing momentum. In addition to that, you need tips that can regain balance quite quickly, but still have a lot of stamina.

It can counter Attack Types without problem, although not works all of the time. However Defense is known to have a terrible Endurance and an Endurance-Type can counter Defense Types. Max is the only member of the team to use a Defense-Type Beyblade."

Balance-Type:

"Balance is a type that finds a 'balance' between all three types. The flaw in this is that if they are well rounded in every type, they don't have a strong suit. This can be exploited by countering a Balance type with Endurance and Balance type 'blades.

It is extremely hard to create a good Balance type Beyblade. You need to run every single part through the customization. And if it doesn't work, then you need tithe the good side. Me and Ray have Balance-Type Beyblades."

And finally, Endurance-Type:

"Endurance-Type deals with out-lasting the opponent in spinning. Endurance-Types are usually higher than other Beyblades and have sharper performance tips. The only thing wrong with sharp Performance Tips are bad balance, which many Endurance-Types face. There are three types of Endurance-Types: Low, High, and Ultra high. Plus, most weight is on the outside to help with centrifugal force.

It has advantages to Defense Types, as Defense Beyblades have moderate Endurance. There is only one flaw with that: Defense in the Beyblade may be major enough to provide attack, which Endurance-types have a hard time dealing with since they can't deal as much damage as others. Tala, from the Blitzkrieg Boys, has an Endurance-Type 'blade."

"Those are the types of Beyblades you can use," Kai finished his explanation.

My head was just about ready to burst from the large amount of info that just shoved itself inside my brain. I knew I should've brought a notebook. I never knew that learning about Beyblade could be so hard.

I bet if there was a class teaching this, I have no doubt that I would get an 'F' on it, while Tyson gets an 'A' on it.

Me: F?

Tyson: A?

The world is ending!

… Why am I thinking about Tyson…?

I shake my head out of those thoughts.

"So what's my Beyblade type, Kai?" I ask.

"When I looked at it, and tested its weight, I understood that it was an Endurance-Type 'blade. If you learn how to 'blade and reach our level, you'll be the first and only Endurance-Type 'blader," Kai answered.

Me? A member of the team…? I already know that I'm a member of G-Revolution, but that's only as a cheerleader, but… to actually be a part of the team. To battle alongside the others… I would really like that…

"Alright Hilary. Try launching your 'blade into the ring," Kai suggested pointing at the small dish on the beach shore. I have to admit, I find it weird that they had a dish built on the beach. It seems weird to me.

"Alright…" I ready my 'blade in my launcher, "3… 2… 1… Let! It! Rip!" I cry out as I launched my Beyblade… or tried to.

The moment I cried out the 'Rip!' I slid my foot too fast and ended up falling on my back.

Talk. About. Embarrassing.

I look at Kai's face being normal, but for all I knew, he could be trying to hold the urge to laugh at me. I could feel the tears threatening to fall, but I held them in.

I got up and dust myself off, then instantly started to run away from my shame. But Kai caught my arm before I could get away.

"Hilary, it's alright. Everyone makes mistakes. You don't need to let it get to you," Kai reasoned.

I felt myself calm down a little, and after a few minutes, tried launching again.

But time after time, I kept messing up. Either my grip on the launcher was too light, or too tight, or footing was off. One time, I succeeded launching it, but my aim was off and my Beyblade flew out of the dish and at Kai. Luckily, his natural reflexes kicked in and he caught the 'blade in his hand.

"Okay, maybe I'll try again tomorrow. I'm tired," I suggest, seeing as it was getting dark.

"Alright, we'll meet at the warehouse around the corner tomorrow at 6. I'll see you there," Kai accepted before walking away, as I leave as well.

* * *

**Kai POV:**

I'm amazed that I was able to act like that towards Hilary…

Throughout these three days, I felt so betrayed. I was angry at both Hilary and Tyson for what they did to me.

Tyson, my closest friend, confesses that he's in love with Hilary. And he kissed her as well. He doesn't want to regret not having done anything, and now wants to fight for Hilary…

Hilary, who's supposed to be my girlfriend, kissed Tyson, who said that she's also in love with him. I could tell now that she has feelings for him.

I felt so angry and hurt from what they did. I wanted to hate them so much, but… I couldn't… I can't bring myself to hate either of them. Not after all the things they've both done for me.

Tyson, who has always helped me better myself, who was the first to accept me back after my betrayal to the BladeBreakers. Actually, I've betrayed and hurt Tyson a lot more than he did to me, which is only one. He's actually a guy you can't hate. I always wanted to be like him, I still do, but… I just can't. I still don't understand why.

Hilary has been helping me and everyone else ever since we met. If it wasn't for her, the BladeBreakers would've lost to Team Psykick, and I would've lost Dranzer. When I lost to Zeo and he took Dranzer from me, it was Hilary that helped me get over the loss and help Tyson out from his slump. I owe a lot to her…

When I saw Hilary again, I felt almost all my anger just fade away, and I could see so much confusion and pain in her eyes. It made me feel like my problems were small compared to hers. I don't know if what I feel for her is 'love' or not, but I care deeply for her, and I don't want to give her up.

This 'fight' for Hilary with Tyson is making me slowly understand my own feelings, just like I thought it would.

If what I feel for her isn't 'love', then I will tell Hilary to be with Tyson, because I can't give her the 'love' she wants.

But… if I am truly in love with her… then I won't give her up, no matter what.

* * *

**Hilary POV:**

Instead of going back home, like I originally intended, I went to the park to work on my launching some more. But no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get it right, as all the memories of my past failures started to get to me, and I started getting frustrated. Little kids could do much better than me. Am I really _that_ bad?

"Huh? Hil, is that you?" I hear a sudden voice interrupt my thoughts. I turn to see Tyson, who was walking by, carrying a bag of groceries. Seriously, why do they always need to but groceries every 3 days or so? It must be because Daichi's back in the house.

"Umm, are you practicing?" Tyson asked, looking at me with my launcher and 'blade.

I don't understand… how can Tyson look so normal, after he confessed that he loved me three days ago?

"None of your business, Tyson," I say turning away, as I reloaded my 'blade. I was about to launch again, when…

"Hey Hil!" Tyson suddenly called, breaking my concentration as I fell on my back again.

"What is your problem?" I shout.

"Sorry, but if you get distracted that easily, then no way are you gonna be able to focus on your launching," Tyson explained.

What? Was he giving me…?

"Also, you look really frustrated, which will also hinder your concentration. You need to remain calm and drown out the noises around you as you launch," Tyson advised.

He was giving me pointers…? And what's with the whole 'keep calm' advice? He couldn't even follow it himself in a bunch of his battles. But I guess… some of those battles were exceptions…

"Here, let me show exactly how…" yson walked up to me and took my launcher and Beyblade. When he looked at it, he smiled, "Nice, an Endurance-Type."

So even Tyson can tell these things? Well, it's Tyson.

Tyson then loaded the 'blade, but instead of launching it, he handed it back to me. And then went behind me pressed himself on me in the same launching position as me, like he was manually directing me.

I blushed madly at the sudden contact, and was pretty much trying to get Tyson off me, but when he started to speak, "Relax, Hil…" And I felt myself calm down.

I thought that Tyson was doing that on purpose, but he's really trying to help me. I don't think he even notices the position we're in.

"When you're about to battle someone, you focus is only at the opponent. The audience, the officials, and even the team… vanish. It's only you and your opponent. And the only thing you do hear is… 3… 2… 1…"

"Let! It! Rip!" I cry out as I launched my Beyblade perfectly onto the dish. When I saw that I finally succeeded, I started acting like a little kid and started jumping up and down. I then hugged Tyson.

But right then, I realized what I just did, and started to blush as I hurriedly let go. Tyson seemed to also realize it and started to blush.

There was an awkward silence between us for a while there. Then Tyson cleared his throat, while still blushing.

"Uhh… Hil, I was wondering…" Tyson began, "If you would be interested in catching this new movie that's out tomorrow…?"

I had to pause to register what Tyson just said.

Was Tyson… Is Tyson really asking me out?

I started blushing even harder and started to nod my head.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 6," Tyson exclaimed as he picked up the groceries and hurried off, while waving back to me, "I'll be waiting!"

When he was gone, a realization hit me.

I'm supposed to be practicing with Kai at 6… Now I just accepted a date with Tyson at 6…

Dear lord… what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Oh Hilary, what DID you get yourself into?**

**Here's another note. Even though I said that I'm back to the love triangle, I MIGHT make more foreshadowing chapters in the future, but not right now.**

**Anyways, what did you guys think of the chapter? Did you like the Beyblade lessons taught in it? I thought it was quite refreshing.**

**I got a little help from a good friend of mine with this chapter, so thank you, SkyDragonKing for your advice.**

**Well, hope to see you all review.**


	12. A Concerned Spy

**Hey guys. Just wishing a Merry Christmas to any of you readers that celebrate this holiday. I don't.**

**Sorry I didn't update earlier, but I thought that this would be more special. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12: A Concerned Spy

**Normal POV:**

The day was rather peaceful. The breeze was gentle, the sky was cloudless, and the sun was warm. Everyone seemed to be having a good day.

However…

In the Tachibana residence, there was one person that was feeling anything but peaceful. This was emphasized by several loud shouts from said person.

Hilary Tachibana was in quite a pickle…

* * *

**Hilary POV:**

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" I shouted in my house.

How did I end up getting a practice session with Kai and a date with Tyson today _at the same time_?

If anything, I should've rejected Tyson's offer. I'm not _his_ girlfriend, I'm _Kai's_. But… I ended up agreeing. Almost immediately might I add?

Now I can't cancel on either one. Kai is serious about practice, so he won't accept me cancelling a practice session, especially since Hiro cancelled the original sessions. And I can't cancel on Tyson, not after he went through the trouble of asking me. It wouldn't be fair to Tyson.

So what do I do? Who do I go with?

… I'm such an idiot.

I wouldn't need those questions answered if I knew who to choose. Kai or Tyson? Two guys that I fell in love with, and neither whom I want to hurt. What do I do…?

… WAIT!

"What if… Yeah, that could work…" I say to myself as I immediately start dialing the number on my cell phone. I wait as it starts ringing.

"Hello?" a voice answers.

"Kai, hey. It's me," I began, "I was calling to know if there was someway we could reschedule the training session? Maybe sometime later today"

If I could change the training session with Kai, then I might be able to get everything in track. I can't reschedule with Tyson, cause it'll give Tyson the wrong idea.

"Why do you want to reschedule?" Kai asked through the phone.

Uh oh. I hope he isn't suspicious.

"Oh well, uh, something came up and I can't really cancel on it, so…" I try to explain, being as subtle as possible.

"Hmm… alright then. Be ready by 7," Kai stated before hanging up.

I look at my phone after he hung up. Not even a goodbye? Well, I guess I should expect this. Okay, so I held it off by an hour.

Only an hour? That's gonna be tough to work with…

But… If I play my cards right, I can do both Tyson's date and Kai's practice session. The time now is 2:32 PM. I have about 3 hours to prepare.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**Kai POV:**

I wonder why Hilary wanted to have the training later…?

Well, she has her own life, so it isn't really my business, but still…

I shouldn't have hung up on her like that. That was rude on my part. I should apologize when I see her this evening.

* * *

**Tyson POV:**

Okay Tyson. Today's the day. You are going on a date with the love of your life. No pressure.

Now that I think about it… I'm really surprised that Hilary accepted. I expected her to turn me down, especially since she's with Kai. But then again, they haven't really made that known to anyone else. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one to know about this.

I wonder if Hilary told Kai…

"Ugh!" I groan out, "I shouldn't worry about that. I have to think what to wear. Should I go casual or wear something different?"

I look through my closet for anything decent to wear… except there weren't any…

DAMMIT! I knew I should've shopped for better clothes. And maybe had Hiro help me out. Come to think of it… when did I wash most of these…? I think I only have the clothes I'm wearing now that don't reek.

Okay, from now on, I'm washing these things.

Hmm… I think I'll go without my hat today… and maybe comb my hair, cause it really looks messy.

Man, I have a lot of work to do. I only have a few hours till the date. I can't mess this up…

_3 hours later…_

Okay, that was probably the most work I have ever done without taking a break…

But now I think I'm ready for the date. But I wish that I had something better to wear than my normal clothes. Oh well.

Uh oh. I better get to the movies now. I heard that girls get to dates early, so I shouldn't keep Hil waiting.

I dash out past my brother and Daichi, the latter whom was yelling 'Watch were you're going, buster!' Though I simply ignored them.

Okay, I'm going to my date with Hilary.

**Hiro POV:**

What's up with Tyson? He seemed to be in quite a rush. And… he's not wearing the cap I gave him.

That's strange. Tyson always wears that cap, ever since I gave it to him as a kid.

"I wonder…" I say as I go into Tyson's room. There, on the desk next to his bed, lay the cap I gave him, along with… _Dragoon!?_

Okay, I might be able to understand him not taking my cap with him, but leaving _Dragoon_ behind as well? That's not something I'd ever expect from him.

Where could Tyson be going…?

Wait… lately, Tyson seems to be in better spirits in these past few days. Could it have something to do with… Hilary? Is Tyson going to Hilary?

… I wonder if I should follow Tyson…?

… No. I'm not getting any weird feelings this time, so I think that it'll go well…

But… it wouldn't hurt to watch from a distance. _Just _to make sure nothing goes wrong.

* * *

**Tyson POV: **

I run as fast as I could to the movie theaters. Thank goodness that there's only one theater in town. And best of all, it isn't all that far.

When I finally get there, I already see Hilary's figure there. Dammit! I knew they'd get here early, but she still earlier than me? It's only about 5:50 right now.

"Hey Tyson," Hilary waved at me. When I got a better look at her, I felt my jaw slam down at the ground.

Hilary was wearing a yellow tube-top with light pink shorts, black thigh-high socks with red platform sandals, and pink jacket, which was open. She was wearing a bracelet on her wrist, and carried a handbag with her. All in all… Hilary looks drop dead gorgeous.

"Geez Tyson, what's with you?" Hilary said, blushing at my continued staring at her.

"Wow… Hilary, you look… wow…"

Get it together Tyson. Say something!

"Wow…"

Smooth Tyson, like she's never heard that one before… SNAP OUT IT!

I start shaking my head really fast before coming back to my senses, and started laughing nervously while scratching the back of my head.

"Sorry Hil, it's just… you look amazing," I say.

Hilary's blush deepened, "R-really? Th-thanks, I… guess."

She then examined me a little, before speaking again, "Ugh. Tyson, couldn't you have at least picked something better to wear? You're wearing your usual outfit… well, minus the cap."

"Yeah, about that… these were… the best clothes I had on me," I answer nervously.

"Tyson, " Hilary groaned, "We really need to go shopping for some decent outfit for you. By the way, why aren't you wearing your cap?"

"Oh well see, I thought that you'd get upset if I wore it, so I decided to leave it home," I answer.

Along with Dragoon. But I think I should leave that detail out.

Oh… I see," Hilary replied.

"Well, c'mon, let's get going. I hear the movie's really awesome," I suggest grabbing Hilary's hand and going into the theater.

Hmm… this is the first time I've ever held Hilary's hand if memory serves… it's soft… and warm… Uh oh, I think I'm blushing.

Calm down you stupid nerves!

I really hope that I can handle this. My first date…

* * *

**Hiro POV:**

I watch Tyson drag Hilary into the movie theater in amazement on top of a building.

Tyson… my little brother Tyson… is on a _date!?_

I figured that Hilary might be involved in this, but not this. Now I get why Tyson had those two movie tickets in his room last night.

But wait… what about Kai?

There's more to this than meets the eye, so I better keep a closer look.

Sigh… is it normal for a big brother to spy on his little brother's first date?

I just don't want to see Tyson get hurt again. He's had enough heartbreak to deal with to last three lifetimes. He doesn't deserve anymore.

Mom… I promise that I'll protect Tyson this time…

* * *

**Hilary POV:**

This movie is great! I thought that Tyson would pick an all action film, but this one has plenty of other genres. Tyson really picked a good one.

And he was quite the gentleman, having the tickets ready, and buying the food and drinks. And… he held my hand… that was the first time… I'm so glad that he was walking ahead of me, or he would've seen me blushing.

But… even though I want to see this movie to the end… I'll have to leave…

I look at the time on my phone, and it reads 6:49 PM.

"Hey Tyson," I whisper.

"Yeah?" he answers.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I say.

"Oh, okay. I'll hold your seat," Tyson responds.

"Thanks, Tys," I smile as I leave.

… I'm sorry Tyson. I'll be back as soon as I can…

Now… I have to get to Kai.

* * *

**Hiro POV:**

What the-?

Why's Hilary leaving the movies now? It shouldn't be over yet.

Where are you going, Hilary?

* * *

**Kai POV:**

I waited in the warehouse where I'm supposed to meet Hilary in a few minutes. During the time, I spent practicing and also doing some thinking.

Mainly about Tyson.

I know that I accepted Tyson's challenge to fight for Hilary, but exactly how are we supposed to do that? We never really discussed that.

… Was Tyson thinking about just going by instinct?

Knowing Tyson, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. Instinct has always been Tyson's forte.

"Kai!" I hear a shout. I turn to see Hilary running towards me. What was she wearing? Not her usual outfit. And why does she have a handbag with her?

"You barely made it. What's with that outfit?" I ask.

"Oh, this? I just felt like getting dressed differently," Hilary answered, tying her pink jacket around her waist.

I guess that's alright…

"Anyways, let's get training underway," she said pulling out her launcher and ripcord, along with her Beyblade and readied herself.

Amazingly, she was able to launch her 'blade perfectly.

"Hilary, how'd you do that?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Oh well, you see, I had practiced a bit more last night, and I finally got the hang of it," I noticed a small blush appear on her face, but I didn't think much of it.

I pull out Dranzer and immediately launch him into the dish, knocking Hilary's 'blade out of it.

"Hey!" Hilary shouted at surprise.

"The point is for Beyblade is to battle. Not just spin around. So get ready," I explain.

Hilary gets her launcher ready and launches her Beyblade at my Dranzer. However, she has no actual battle experience, so I was able to easily knock her 'blade out of the dish. She kept trying and failing.

I admire her determination. She just doesn't know when to quit.

… Hm?

What the-? I turn and look at the surroundings, while Hilary continues to try to battle Dranzer in vain.

I get the feeling that we're being watched… but who?

… No good. I can't feel the presence anymore. Whoever it was, they could tell that I sensed them.

* * *

**Hiro POV:**

So I was right to follow. My instincts must have dulled if I couldn't have felt that something like this happen.

Hilary… I knew that something was up. She's on a date with Tyson, but she has this… training session with Kai. Kai seemed to notice me, but I was able to conceal myself from him.

I could feel my rage building up, wanting to explode. How dare Hilary do this to Tyson! Tyson's putting his heart out for Hilary and she's… she's… ARGH!

No…! I have to keep calm… the last time I did this was with Tyson, way back then, because of mom… I can't let my emotions get the better of me…

Never again…

If Hilary is trying to do both her date with Tyson and her practice session with Kai… then she can't do it alone… guess I'll lend a hand…

But… I will get my answers from you afterwards, Hilary. Mark my words…

* * *

**Whoa! Hiro is PISSED! He's in Big Brother Mode. **

**Although, usually, they would be overprotective of their little SISTER, but maybe we'll find out why next chapter.**

**How was the date and practice session? Looks like Hiro's going to help Hilary's plan to do both plans with the two guys.**

**Hmm... this chapter seemed to be more centered around Hiro, unexpectedly. **

**I originally expected this chapter to have only Tyson, Hilary, and Kai, but I guess that it changed as I wrote. Weird.**

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter and leave a review on your thoughts.**


	13. Feelings of Confusion

**Hey everyone, I FINALLY updated.**

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update again.**

**Truth be told, my college classes got really rough and I barely had any time to work on the chapter.**

**It'll be harder to post chapters from now on, but I'll try.**

**Anyways, enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Feelings of Confusion

**Normal POV:**

For the next 15 minutes, Hilary tried her best to get her Beyblade to hold its own against Kai's Dranzer, but all her efforts were almost wasted as the blue Beyblade continues to knock her 'blade out the dish with almost no effort.

However, on her last launch, she succeeded in lasting longer than she expected, and even managed to push Dranzer back, until she was once again knocked out of the stadium.

But Hilary knew that she was improving.

* * *

**Hilary POV:**

Alright! I'm finally getting the hang of it. I can't believe that I actually pushed Dranzer back. I bet Kai went easy on me, not to mention that fact that Dranzer was never recalled back, and I was redoing my spins.

Sigh… when am I going to get good at this? I wish that I could get better really quickly and maybe even participate in the next World Championship.

I want to prove to the others that I am a real member of the team. I've always heard all those fangirls snarky comments about me and how I'm not even a Beyblader in the team. Kenny's not much of a 'blader, but even he has his uses, with all the computer things he does. And he _was_ a participant in the last Championships, so even then, he was a 'blader.

But not me…

To be honest, I always envied the others and how they always 'bladed their way into glory, while I was always stuck as a cheerleader. I wanted to be a part of that. I wanted to be a genuine member of the team.

But I knew that I wasn't… at least not then. But I will soon. I'll get stronger, and I'll show everyone how much of a 'blader I am.

… Why? Why does thinking about trying to become a true 'blader always making me think of Tyson? I'm with Kai right now…

… Gasp!

I suddenly look at the time and see a major problem arise.

Tyson might start wondering why I'm so late. I've done some practice, so maybe I can call it a day? No, Kai will want to train more. What do I do?

… I got it!

"Hey Kai, can we take a break? I need to go use the bathroom," I say the same excuse as I did with Tyson. Hopefully it'll work.

Kai merely nodded, "Alright. When you get back, be ready for more training. There's still a lot to do."

I smile slightly and run off. I wonder how long I'll have for this. I immediately run off and go to the direction of the movie theatre and hopefully, Tyson won't be mad at all.

* * *

**Hiro POV:**

As I watch Hilary leave, I decide that to reveal myself to Kai and hopefully help Hilary out with her plan. No way can she do it on her own.

When Kai saw me, he instantly glared at me. Nice to know that he he's got a grudge on me, I guess.

"What are you doing here, Kai? Practicing alone?" I ask as if I just stumbled here.

Kai merely grunted and started to practice some more. If Kai won't listen to me talk, then… maybe a Beybattle will do.

I instantly launch my Metal Driger in the dish and clash with Kai's Dranzer. Kai didn't look all too happy about that at all.

"What's your deal, Hiro?" Kai growled.

"Nothing, just thought that maybe you and I could have a battle," I answer nonchalantly, as Metal Draiger pushes Dranzer back. Kai looked like he was getting angrier by the second, and it seemed like Dranzer grew stronger from that. Just like in that battle with Brooklyn.

"Let's take the battle elsewhere, why don't we?" I ask, as I drag both Metal Driger and Dranzer out of the dish and onto the ground. I start running off with my Beyblade, and Kai took my bait, as he followed.

Kai might be cautious, but his anger can be his weakness, and he does feel a lot of anger on me for several reasons.

Now Hilary can spend the rest of her date with Tyson, and the… I'll get my answers.

* * *

**Tyson POV:**

Okay seriously, where is she? The movie is almost over, but it felt completely boring without Hilary here next to me. Why do girls take so long in the bathroom anyways? What could they _possibly_ do that would take _this_ much time?

Girls… the greatest mystery in the universe. You can't understand them no matter how hard you try to.

"Ugh…" I groan as I slump into my seat. Where is she?

"Tyson," a voice whispers to me. I instantly bolt up and see Hilary there, with her hands clasped together as she mouths how sorry she was.

I don't know why, but just seeing her made me completely forget why I was even upset with her in the first place.

She sat next to me again as we watched the rest of the movie… which was already over as the credits started rolling.

Hilary and I leave the theatres and Hilary instantly bows to me apologetically.

"I'm so, so sorry, Tyson," she apologized, "I completely lost track of time and everything, and… I'm so sorry."

I sigh at her. I could see other starting to stare, and I was hearing some whispering going around, which wasn't good, so I grabbed Hilary's hand and ran out of the theatres. When we were alone again, I started to talk.

"Look Hil, its okay. I'm not really mad anymore. Look, let's just have fun with the rest of the date, okay?" I suggest.

Hilary's eyes brightened as she nodded her head. I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. I take her hand, a little easier than before, but I still blush, and I take her to the arcade. There are tons of games there that we could play together.

* * *

**Hilary POV:**

I was really happy that Tyson wasn't that mad about me practically ditching him, but he doesn't actually know the real reason why I left.

When he held my hand, I felt my face flush again. Why does his hand feel so warm, and put my mind at ease?

When we went to the arcade, I saw Tyson go for a lot of games that we could play together. He was really trying hard to make this date worthwhile. I couldn't help but feel bad at how Tyson tries so hard for me. He told me that he'd fight to win my heart, yet I don't know who to pick, because both of them mean so much to me.

He took us to a dance game, where we could dance and be evaluated about our skills. I was amazed when Tyson chose to dance first. And what amazed me more was the fact that Tyson was _actually_ good. He danced really well and the machine said that Tyson 'Rocked'.

Tyson grinned like an idiot like usual, and gestured to me to get on stage.

I gulped and took a deep breath as I entered the stage and started dancing.

* * *

**Tyson POV:**

I felt my jaw drop when Hilary started to dance. The way she moved, the way she twirled, the way her hand moved gracefully through the air, it was all so amazing.

When she was done, the machine seemed to have read my mind as it said 'You're Hot!'

Damn right she is!

I was speechless when Hilary looked at me expecting me to say something, but all I could do was open and close my mouth as I started moving my arms around, before pointing to the next game to play and headed there immediately.

We spent the rest of our time playing around and it was really fun. It was getting late as the sky turned dark and the time said it was 9:30 PM.

"We should go now Hil. It's getting quite late," I suggest. As much as I would like for this time to never end, I knew better.

Hilary nodded as we headed back home.

* * *

**Hilary POV:**

As I was walking home with Tyson, I instantly realized the time and remembered Kai. Oh shoot! Kai's gonna get really angry that I ditched him like that.

"Umm Tyson, I have to go run an errand. Thank you for the wonderful time," I say as I turn to run to where Kai should be.

"Hil!" Tyson called and I instantly stopped. I look back and see a sincere look in his eyes.

"I was thinking about something… Hil… if I had not let my pride get the better of me back then, and understood my feelings for you earlier… would we have been together, and I wouldn't need to fight for you?" Tyson asked.

Tyson's question struck home as I started thinking about it. If Tyson had told me his feelings before I met Kai, or before I fell for Kia, would I have been with Tyson and never feel this way for Kai now? I keep wondering about that so much…

"Tyson…" I whisper, but he could still hear me, "I really don't know what would've happened if you had confessed to me back then. Maybe we would've been together, or maybe I still would've fallen for Kai, I don't know…"

I felt like crying for saying that, but it was the truth.

"Heh… Yeah… no point in wondering about 'what if'… all we have is the 'now', so I'll fight for you with all my strength, Hil," Tyson declared.

I could feel a tear leak through my eye as I ran away and headed for Kai's training area. As I was running, I felt more tears flow down as my memories of both Tyson and Kai flashed through my mind. This only caused me further pain from my insecurities and my inability to choose.

When I finally reach the training area, I saw to my disappointment that Kai wasn't there.

Kai must've left when I became a 'no show'. What do I do…?

I didn't know, but all I could do was leave and go back home, and maybe cry myself to sleep…

"Hello Hilary," a voice greets me from behind.

* * *

**Kai POV:**

Argh! I could feel my frustrations reach a breaking point as I continued to slam my Dranzer at Hiro's Metal Driger.

Hiro was a major thorn on my side back at the Championships before, when he didn't let me have my battle with Tyson, and instead let Daichi battle me.

Then he looked down on me the first time I battled Brooklyn in BEGA.

And recently, when he cancelled training sessions because of Tyson, but never explained.

"I'm not like Brooklyn or Tyson, Kai. My skills are much more different from theirs," Hiro stated, as Metal Driger vanished and seemed to multiply, surrounding Dranzer.

"That's not gonna work! Go, Dranzer! Blazing Gigs Tempest!" I cry out as I felt the flames form around me and form wings, which scattered into many feathers that struck each and every copy, and even hit the real one, trapping it in more feathers, as Dranzer went for the final strike.

"That old trick? I've seen it far too many times to be worried about that," Hiro mocked. Then Metal Driger suddenly vanished and my Dranzer was struck by another wind storm from another direction.

How did he…?

He is different… Tyson and Brooklyn avoided that attack by creating a tornado to repel my attack, but Hiro attacked at a completely different attack.

"You're rather distracted Kai. That isn't like you at all. Is something on your mind?" Hiro asked.

I was about to respond and say 'no', but then an image of someone appeared in my head.

Hilary…

My hesitation left Dranzer wide open for an attack, which Hiro took advantage of as he struck Dranzer and knocked him to a tree, rendering him immobile.

I stare wide eyed at my defeat. I slowly walk to Dranzer and pick him up, wondering how I just lost.

"Kai, as long as you remain confused about your feelings, you'll lose focus and leave yourself defenseless. Remember that," Hiro explained as he left, recalling Metal Driger back.

Confused about my feelings? Why would I…?

I then realize that I left Hilary in the practice area all alone. I immediately started running as fast as I could back there.

In a few minutes, I was there, but I was too late. Hilary wasn't there. I felt angry at myself for some reason as I punched a tree, making several leaves fall.

I am feeling confused. And it's because of Hilary that I feel this way. I don't know what to do. Are these feelings a burden, or are they something else…?

* * *

**Hiro POV:**

Defeating Kai was easy once he became confused about his feelings. And I was able to drag out this battle enough for Tyson to finish his date with Hilary.

Now then… I started walking to where I expected Hilary to be at. When I saw her walking back home in a slump, I understood the situation.

"Hello Hilary," I greeted to her. She turned and was surprised to see me.

"Hiro? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"… We need to talk, Hilary. About Kai… and about Tyson," I stated. The moment I said both their names, her expression turned from surprise, to horrified.

She knew… She knew that I knew about her relationship with Kai and Tyson.

* * *

**So how was the chapter?** **Be sure to tell me about it in a review.**

**Anyways, as I said, I'll have a harder time updating the chapters, but I promise you that I WILL update them.**

**I want to see this story to completion just as much as you guys.**

**Looks like the date was a success, thanks to Hiro lending a hand, or a 'blade.**

**But now Hilary and Kai are confused about their feelings.**

**And Hiro will now get his answers from Hilary. What will he do? Stay tuned and find out.**


	14. Truth of Guilt and Indecisiveness

**Hey guys, the new chapter is now up!**

**Yes, it did take a bit of time, but like I said, I'm busy, and the updates will be slow.**

**But at least this time the update wasn't THAT slow. **

**Well, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Truth of Guilt and Indecisiveness

**Tyson POV:**

That was a great date. Sure, it got a little weird when Hilary vanished for the rest of the movie for the bathroom, but after that, it went great. I even got to show her my mad dancing skills. I knew taking some dance lessons in secret would be worthwhile. But I'm glad no one ever caught me taking the lessons. I'd probably never live the shame.

I really don't know why I asked her that question of 'what if'. Maybe I just wanted to know how she'd answer it.

"Come to think of it…" I say as I stop a few feet away from the gates of my house, "What was Kai doing at that time? Actually, did he even know that we had a date?"

If I think about it, the odds of Kai _accepting_ Hilary and me dating when technically they're going out is very slim, if any at all. So did that mean that Hilary never told Kai?

… Nah, I'm thinking too much into it. Kai and Hilary just might not have been able to talk about it. Yeah, that's it.

I finally reach my house and was when I entered the living room, I saw Grandpa there.

"Yo' little dude. How'd you date go?" Grandpa asked, grinning. Damn! He figured it out!

"Um… it was… nice," I reply. His grin just got wider. It was sort of creepy.

"You're growin' up, boy. I think you got like that ever since you met her," Grandpa explained.

"I was always like this. Hilary didn't do anything about it at all," I reply getting embarrassed.

"I never mentioned Hialry, now did I, doug?" Grandpa said smugly. Dammit! Why does everyone fall for that one?

"Whatever, I'm going to bed…" I grumble, about to leave.

"Before that, I should give you this letter. Came from your old man," Grandpa said holding an envelope in his hand, making me stop from leaving the room.

From dad?! I instantly go to Grandpa and grab the envelope from his hand. Why would he send the letter now? Is something wrong with him? I hope not…

"Well, whatever it be, I gotta hit the hay. Later, homedog," Grandpa said leaving, while I continued to stare at the envelope.

I slowly opened it and read the letter, but when I read it, my eyes widened and I gripped the letter harder.

"This… this is…" I mutter as I reread the letter.

* * *

**Ryu (Grandpa) POV:**

Sigh… Glad that Tyson's finally found a girl for him. I enter my room and I look at a desk that had a photo frame that held a picture of us all after Tyson was born. It had all of us in it. Baby Tyson, lil' Hiro, Tatsuya, Yoshie, and myself.

I walked over to it and picked up the frame, looking at Yoshie.

"Yoshie, you're son finally be growin' up now. He's finally found a girl for himself. Wish you were here to watch him grow. He's really a lot like you…" I mutter to the picture, a small tear escaping my eye.

Sometimes I wish you didn't have to die, but I know why ya did it. Not many people could do what you did, ya know… even now, it saddens us all to know that you're gone… but we all have memories of the good times, and we also got Tyson.

I hope that you can watch over the boy and protect him from harm. He's gone through more in a few years than most go through their entire lives.

* * *

**Hilary POV:**

I am dead… That's it. I'm going to die. Hiro is going to kill me. But then again, I deserve it. He most likely knows about me and Tyson, and about me and Kai. The look of anger in Hiro's eyes confirms me that he knows.

I try to swallow a lump that somehow formed in my throat, but couldn't. In fact, it almost felt like I was gonna start choking.

"Walk with me…" Hiro merely said, suddenly walking to another direction and gestured me to come. I couldn't do anything but follow. Actually, I could just go home, but something told me that Hiro's not giving me an actual option.

As we were walking, I felt many thoughts run through my head.

What does Hiro want with me?

Does he want me to break up with Kai? Tyson?

Who should I be with?

Who do I love more?

I don't know… and that made it hurt even more.

"We're almost there," Hiro said, snapping me out of my thoughts. All my thoughts must have made me forget how long we were walking. I looked to where we were walking to and realized that it was the cemetery where I found Tyson on the day of the incident.

Why is Hiro taking me here? To see their mother's grave? No… I can't go there. I can't see Tyson's mom now. I… I don't the courage to face her like this.

"Come on," Hiro said, motioning me to enter. I wanted to escape and run away, but my legs were frozen and refused to budge. When they started to move again, it was towards the grave, where I wanted to get away from.

Hiro stood next to me as we looked at the grave of Yoshie Granger, Tyson and Hiro's mother.

Why…? Why did Hiro bring me here…? I don't understand…

"You're probably wondering why I brought you here…" Hiro stated, somehow reading my mind.

The lump in my throat was still there and I didn't dare trust my voice, so I simply nodded. Hiro then knelt down in front of the gravestone and sighed, closing his eyes.

"I'm sure that Tyson already told you about our mother. How she gave up her life to save Tyson's, and how I had resented him for it…" Hiro started. I started remembering that day when Tyson told me about it.

"But I'm sure he never told you just what changed my perspective of him. What made the anger and hatred I once held for my little brother just leave like that," Hiro explained. I was confused from that. Hiro has a point. Tyson said that this happened after he first visited his mother's grave.

"I changed… because I understood something when Tyson nearly died after that first visit…" Hiro stated, trailing off.

… What?! Nearly died? What does he mean?

"Tyson visited this grave the very first time when it was stormy, with the harsh winds, the fierce thunder and lightning, and the heavy rain. He learned where it was because he asked others where the cemetery was a few days back and this is the only one here. So Tyson went through the harsh weather, wanting to meet his mother…" Hiro continued.

"When we found out that he was gone from home, we all searched for him, and when we found him here, he had collapsed and had a very high fever. We immediately rushed to the hospital for him… but… the doctors said that it might be too late, and that he'll most likely die. It was then that something changed inside me," Hiro explained, almost as if he was reliving the events himself.

"When I saw Tyson looking so helpless and nearly dying, I felt all my resentment for him leave, and be replaced by fear. Fear of losing him. I prayed for his recovery and begged for forgiveness for resenting him, and that's when it happened… for just a moment… I had seen mom standing right next to Tyson's unconscious body on the hospital bed, smiling as she placed her hand on his head. After that, Tyson miraculously healed and mom vanished."

I felt tears threatening to fall from my eyes from hearing this.

"After Tyson was discharged, I saw him in a new light, because I understood something. Tyson's life was connected to our mother because she gave her life to him. And I decided to make him live a life that he could enjoy. I taught him how to Beyblade because mom really loved the game back then, and it made me happy that he loved the game so much, but from all that happiness he displayed, I felt my own guilt for what I had done to him before. The guilt kept gnawing away at me, until I could no longer handle it. So I did the only thing I could… I ran away at the first opportunity I had," Hiro explained.

My eyes widened at his last statement. So that's why he left? Because he couldn't handle his own guilt?

"When dad was leaving for an archaeological expedition, I joined him, and left Tyson alone with Grandpa. But even after, I realized that running away solved nothing. It never helped me one bit. And I felt my guilt growing even more for abandoning him, and felt that I was a failure as a big brother. When I heard that he became the World Champion twice, I was proud of him, but I knew that he still wasn't strong enough. So when I was finally able to return home, I resolved that I'd make him the strongest 'blader there was. That was the only thing I felt that I could do for him as a big brother, since I failed the first time…" Hiro finished.

I understood many things from his tale, but I still didn't understand one thing. Why is he telling me this?

Hiro got up and looked at me again.

"You're most likely wondering why I'm telling you this," Hiro said. They say that guys aren't mind readers, yet Hiro is clearly one.

"The reason I'm telling you this is because I want to protect Tyson, but I know that he isn't a little kid anymore. So I want to ask you… do you love him? Or do you love Kai?" Hiro asked.

There it was… the question I did not want to answer. I felt my heart squeezing from the pressure I was feeling. The lump in my throat was there, but I finally started to force my voice to start working.

"I… I… I don't know… I love Kai… but I'm also in love with Tyson… I just don't know…" I answer, the tears spilling from my eyes.

Hiro looked at me and then away, and sighed.

"Hilary, know this. I didn't tell you about this so that you'd pick Tyson, and break it off with Kai. I'm telling you this because I want to protect him, but I'm not going to force you to be with one. But I want to warn you about something…" Hiro explained.

I look him directly in the eye and see a mixture of emotions in them.

"Please Hilary… make your choice soon. You have to choose one, or you'll end up greatly hurting them both. You can't keep leading both Tyson and Kai like this. The more you try to set up these kinds of dates, you'll only end up being more indecisive, and you won't be able to make your choice. Tyson has already had a difficult past, and so has Kai. So I'm advising you Hilary… make your decision soon… or you might end up regretting not having made your choice at all," Hiro finished.

What Hiro told me hit me like a ton of bricks. I neither nodded nor shook my head, I merely turned around and walked away. I could feel each step echoing and my heart weighing more and more down.

… It hurts… it hurts so much. I can't choose… but I have to choose. Hiro's right… If I don't choose, I'll only live to regret it. But I just don't know anymore…

I finally reach home, and completely ignored my mom when she greeted me and asked how my day was. I get to my room and just collapse on bed, more tears being absorbed into the pillow as I felt myself fall asleep.

* * *

**Hiro POV:**

I did the right thing… right mom?

I wish I could see you again, like that time before, but I know that it was just a one time thing back then.

Mom, what would you have done if you were still around? Would you have done what I did? Or would you have been able to think of a better way to handle it? Most likely the latter…

I'm worried about Tyson getting hurt… but I know that he'll be alright. He's a strong kid. Back then he was, and he's even stronger now. He figured out his own answer without anyone's help.

Now it's a matter of who Hilary will choose, but one thing's for sure… no matter what choice Hilary will make… someone _will_ get hurt. The question is… who?

The answer is unclear, and all I can do now is wait and see. My part is over. Now, all I can do is hope for the best, and that everything works out.

* * *

**So... what do you think? **

**This time, I decided to bring the drama up by expanding on the reasons why Hiro left Tyson in the first place.**

**Its really sad how our guilt can cause us to abandon those we love. But Hiro is doing all he can to make it up to him. But... in ways we never expect.**

**Also, with this, you should be able to tell that soon, the story is about to reach yet another climax, and will soon reach its conclusion.**

**And again, if you think that this sob story will make it an automatic victory with Tyson and Hilary, then you are wrong again.**

**So be sure to review and wait for my next update.**


	15. Heavy Thoughts

**Okay, and here I am with yet another update.**

**Sorry that it took so long. College has been a total bitch and I've been pretty lazy. Again, sorry.**

**Anyways, I finally updated, and I hope you enjoy, but this chapter is shorter than my other ones. Oh well.  
**

**Also, there's gonna be surprise here.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Heavy Thoughts

**Normal POV:**

It's been three days since Hilary's 'double' date with Tyson and Kai. During those three days, things seemed almost normal, though for some reason, the three people in question hadn't met up with each other at all.

Each of them had thoughts that had weighed greatly on their minds.

* * *

**Tyson POV:**

I sit back on the dojo door looking at the sky, one hand gripping on Dragoon, and the other was the letter my dad sent me.

Why did it have to arrive now of all times?

Sigh… I don't know what to do anymore.

"Tyson, what's wrong?" I turned to see my brother and quickly stuffed the letter in my pocket. I couldn't let him see it.

"Oh, hey Hiro. Nothing much, just thinking," I reply.

"Heh, you think? Don't try too hard, or you might hurt yourself," Hiro joked, surprisingly. Why does everyone make that joke about me? Is it really that hard for others to understand that I can think?

I gave a half-hearted laugh and said sarcastically, "Thanks a bunch, bro."

Hiro chuckled and patted my back, "Come on, it's not the first time I told a joke to you, but it has been a while since."

I couldn't help but smile as I recalled the memory of the good old days when Hiro and I were always together. I miss those days, but we'll never get to be like that again, we only have the now.

"That's true. By the way, when's the training gonna get back on?" I ask. It's been quite some time since the gang was together. I haven't seen the others at all. I think Chief and Daichi are training by themselves. As for Kai and Hilary…

Hilary… my thoughts started to wander off.

"… ays," Hiro finished.

"Huh, what?" I ask, snapping out of my daze.

"You had that daydream look on you, Tyson," Hiro said, with narrowed eyes. How does he know these things? I swear, he's got those 'little brother senses' or something.

"Sorry Hiro. What did you say?" I ask.

Hiro sigh, before repeating, "I said that since you're feeling better than before, and I need to schedule for lost time, I'd say we can get back to training in a few days."

A few days, huh…

"Alright, can't wait to get back into shape. There's that next tournament coming up next year after all," I remark getting up and stretching myself before walking away.

"By the way Tyson… about that letter," Hiro started and I immediately froze with my eyes widened, "Whatever choice you make, I'll support you all the way. But make sure that you have no regrets when you do make it."

With that, Hiro left me in my frozen state.

"… Heh… can't hide a damn thing from him, can I…?" I said to myself as I clutched the letter in my pocket tighter.

* * *

**Hilary POV:**

For the last three days, I've been mostly keeping myself to my room and avoided almost every possible contact with everyone else, specifically Tyson and Kai.

My thoughts constantly trail back to Hiro's warning about making a choice soon, or I'll regret it in the end, and I hate how he's right.

The only thing that kept me from thinking that was doing all my homework, and extra work which I insisted on taking. But I soon found myself done with them and out of distractions, which only brought me back to thinking about what Hiro said again.

I lean my head on the desk and sighed, "Why… why is it so hard to choose?"

All my memories with Tyson and Kai are cherished memories of mine, and I to think that I'd have to let one of them go… I have to break one's heart… dammit, why?!

Now that I think about…

"… Does Kai even love me?" I ask myself out loud.

Tyson poured his heart out and told me that he loved me, and Kai said that he needs time to know his feelings. Has this been enough time? We've spent plenty of time together and had dates, and he even kissed me.

I immediately get my stuff ready and head out.

Kai, I need to know your answer now. Maybe then I'll know mine.

**Kai POV:**

I was frustrated more than I usually am, and it was affecting my Beyblading skills. My attacks on the empty tin cans were sloppy at best. Dranzer couldn't respond to my commands very well, and I hated that. It reminded me when I was having a hard time controlling the Hard Metal System the first time.

My thoughts drift back to the humiliating defeat I suffered at the hands of Hiro. He was basically playing around with me at that battle, and then he beat me when I got distracted. And worst of all, he had lectured _me_. I am not someone that is to be lectured like that.

But… Hiro did have a point… I'm unsure about how I feel for Hilary, and this confusion is really affecting me worse than I imagined.

What is it that I feel for her?

Do I truly love her?

Or am I really just kidding myself?

I don't know, and not knowing is why I can no longer concentrate. Now that I think about it, Hilary doesn't know a thing about me, because I never talked about my past with anyone, except the others. Maybe… maybe I should tell her…

"Hello… Kai Hiwatari…" a sudden voice greeted. It was cold and emotionless. I turned to see who it was and saw that it was the girl that I saw in the hospital after visiting Wyatt. What was she doing here?

"You seem to know me, but I don't know you. Who are you?" I asked glaring at her. Looking into her eyes proved to be rather difficult. It felt like it was draining the very warmth out of me.

"I'll tell you my name if you can beat me," the girl responded, taking out a Beyblade and preparing to launch it.

Great, just what I needed, another rookie wanting to battle me.

"Fine," I replied, recalling Dranzer and preparing to launch him.

"3… 2… 1… Let! It! Rip!" We cried out and launched our Beyblades at each other. I expected to immediately knock her out of the dish, but surprisingly, she stood her ground. I continued to make attacks at her 'blade, but none of them made her budge. What was going on?

"Feh… is this all the mighty Kai Howatari has in him? I'm sadly disappointed," the girl remarked mockingly, as she then made her 'blade attack, pushing Dranzer back.

I was getting angry. What was going on? Why was she so strong? There was no why that Dranzer could be at such a disadvantage like this… unless…

I then realize that it wasn't that Dranzer was too weak, or she was too strong… it was me. I couldn't fight at my best because of my thoughts, my thoughts on Hilary.

"If that's really all you have, then I'm gonna end this right now. Go!" the girl ordered, sending her 'blade to finish off Dranzer.

I quickly pull myself together retaliate, "Go Dranzer! Spiral Fireball!"

Dranzer coated itself in fire in the shape of phoenix and slammed itself on the other 'blade, shattering it completely.

Despite my victory, it felt hollow to me. And judging from the looks on that girl, she doesn't really care at all.

"Well, I guess you're tougher than you look, but technically, this battle was merely a test. I still haven't gotten to my true Beyblade yet," the girl remarked, jumping back onto a pole, "But since you beat me, I'll give you your reward. My name is Elizabeth, remember that, for it'll be the name of the one that will destroy you."

Destroy me? What is she talking about? Who is this girl, and what does she have to do with me?

"Tough words coming from someone I beat," I retorted.

"As I said, that was merely a practice match. My real Beyblade is still not revealed yet. Actually, you know what I'm talking about if you pay attention. Don't you hear the cry of its voice? Or see its great form?" Elizabeth replied.

I'm starting to think that she's not right in the head, but suddenly I felt something ominous in the air. Even Dranzer was tingling in my hand, like it felt something too. Looking at Elizabeth again, my eyes widened as I saw the form of being that I had thought I had sealed away long ago, and heard its cry.

"No… it… it can't be…" I muttered in a loss.

"Heh, so you do feel it. You abandoned him long ago, and now he found a new partner, me," Elizabeth said smirking before jumping away and leaving.

I did nothing, as I was still in shock.

That… that was…

NO! It had to be a mistake! I sealed him away long ago! That must have been my imagination…

I took a deep breath and tried to clear my head. I needed to calm down.

"Kai…" a new voice was heard behind me, one that I recognized easily. I slowly turned and was now face to face with Hilary.

* * *

**Well, that's it. The new chapter is done. How was it?**

**Was it good? Did you like the OC there? Hopefully you did.**

**What's that letter Tyson got about?**

**Who is Hilary gonna choose?**

**Also, I'm pretty sure you know what I'm referring to when Kai felt that presence, right? If not, then you need to watch the Beyblade show again, and I mean the originals, not the crappy Metal Saga.**

**Anyways, please leave a review about what you thought about the chapter.**


End file.
